Always
by Vlita316
Summary: FINISHED! WWE superstar Brock Lesnar falls for his manager. But not everyone is happy that the Animal is tamed. Brock Lesnar, OC, Paul Heyman, Stephanie McMahon and MORE! Please R&R...based on actual events
1. Default Chapter

_**Chapter 1**_

_Welcome to Smackdown!_

"I'll get your bottled water in just a minute JBL." Melanie said as she juggled the paperwork in her arms.

"Well, I ain't got all night woman. I've got JBL fans to entertain, and I can't very well do that if I'm dehydrated. Wouldn't you say so Orlando?" Said JBL turning to his protégé.

"Yes sir. Of course." Assured Orlando. Melanie rolled her eyes. JBL would never stop talking about his imaginary fans. Bradshaw tipped his hat as Melanie handed him a bottle of water.

"Come along Jordan. Damn I can almost hear the fans here in New Jersey chanting JBL….JBL…JB… hey isn't their governor gay?"

Melanie couldn't listen to him anymore. Not that she wanted to, but she had to get the paperwork in to the General Manager Stephanie McMahon. Melanie slipped her headphones back on and continued down the hallway toward a door marked _SmackDown General Manager._ Melanie stopped to smooth her dark red hair. It was no use, so she threw it up in a ponytail.

She turned the doorknob and stepped into the room as Stephanie hung up the phone.

"Hey Mel, just put the paperwork on my desk." Stephanie said. Melanie carefully placed the stack next to the phone. She turned around and the room began to spin. Stephanie stood up.

"Are you ok Melanie? You look so pale!" She said with concern.

Stephanie led Melanie to her couch and offered her a glass of water as she pulled her headphones off.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Really." Melanie said defensively. She sat on the couch rubbing her forehead. Just then the door swung open, hitting the wall behind it. A tall, muscular man burst

Through the doorway, followed but a small pudgy man wearing a Yankees baseball cap.

"Did you see what happened McMahon?" The tall man roared, "Did you see what he did? I want Mysterio and I want him tonight!"

Stephanie stared at him. For a moment she was speechless.

The pudgy man stepped forward.

"What my client is trying to say Ms. McMahon," He said, "Is that he wants you to sanction a match between himself and Rey Mysterio for tonight." He finished.

Melanie looked at him. _Thank you Capitan obvious._ She thought. Then Melanie glanced at the taller man. He had short blonde hair and was well built. His eyes were a soft blue, yet they seemed…

Stephanie got up from the couch and approached the two men. She didn't look the least bit intimidated.

"Mr. Heyman, did you ever stop and think why Brock Lesnar was caught off guard by Mysterio?" She began.

Heyman looked at Brock, who shrugged. Then he looked at Stephanie. There was a blank look on his face.

She realized she wasn't going to get an answer. She continued

"Because your client wasn't prepared. He lacked in knowledge." Stephanie turned to Brock

"You may be the youngest WWE champion in this company's history, but your still a headstrong rookie." She said

"What's there to know?" Brock snapped, "He's a little masked Mexican midget in wrestling tights!"

Paul Heyman laughed, then quickly added,

"My client and I say this with the up most respect for the talent you have selected for this brand Ms.McMahon."

Stephanie shook her head. "You didn't know enough about Rey, his style, his tendencies. He took advantage of that." She paused then added, "Of course, I don't think its really your fault alone Brock. Your mistake was underestimating him." Stephanie turned toward Paul Heyman.

"However, It's you agent I'm worried about. Which is why I've assigned you a second manager."

Both men dropped their jaws

"What? Who? Wait… when did you decide this! Stammered Heyman. Brock slammed his title belt on the desk. Melanie jumped. She was listening to the conversation with interest, but dozed off. She thought it was in her best interest not to get involved.

"So who is it?" Brock asked loudly. "Where is he?"

Stephanie glanced at Melanie, who was staring at the floor, and then she looked at Brock.

She smiled

"Brock, I'd like to introduce you to your co-manager, Miss Melanie Halliwell." She said waving her hand in Mel's direction.

Melanie looked up. Somehow her name made it into the conversation and she didn't know how. Brock and his manager were both looking at her. Stephanie looked rather pleased with herself. It only took a few moments for her to realize what had happened.

"Her?" Questioned Brock

"Yes." Stephanie answered

"That girl on the couch?"

"Yes Mr.Heyman."

"Me?" Melanie asked. This was the first time she had said anything since the two men entered the room. Stephanie turned toward Melanie.

"Thanks for joining us Mel." Stephanie said with her hands on her hips, raising a skeptical eyebrow. Paul stepped forward, hands shaking.

"Pleas Ms.McMahon, I beg you to reconsider! My client and I are a team. I was there when he debut on Raw. I was there when he defeated Rob Van Dam to become King of the Ring. I was by his side when he crushed the Rock to become the youngest WWE champion in history! I deserve some credit for this mans success in this business. If you split us up…"

Stephanie put her hand up, silencing Heyman.

"I never said I was going to split you two up." Stephanie began. "I am well aware of Brock's accomplishments and your… assistance in those accomplishments. Ms. Halliwell and yourself will be sharing the responsibilities of managing Brock." She pause, hoping it would sink in without another complaint form Heyman. He looked as if he was about to go into cardiac arrest. She decided to continue.

"Melanie has a lot to offer. She knows all the strengths and weaknesses of all the wrestlers on the active roster. She grew up with this business just as I have. She can give Brock advice on how to handle each opponent. Having her around is an _advantage_, not a punishment." Stephanie finished. Everyone in the room was looking at Melanie.

She blinked.

Paul Heyman sighed. Sure he could argue, but he knew better than to argue with a McMahon. She was the owner's daughter. They're all alike. Once they make a decision, that's it. No questions asked.

"Come on Brock, there's nothing we can do." Heyman said, walking out of the General Managers office. Brock was still staring at Melanie. It was almost as if he was trying to read her. She looked back at him, trying to look as innocent as humanly possible. Complete silence.

"Brock are you coming!" Heyman yelled back, facing the doorway. Their silence was broken and Brock made his way to the door, first giving Stephanie a dirty look, and then taking one last look at Melanie. Then he disappeared.

Melanie got up, still feeling dizzy, and walked over to where Ms.Mcmahon was standing with her arms crossed.

"Steph, can I ask you a question? And be honest." Mel said softly. Stephanie turned toward her and nodded as Melanie took a deep breath.

"Are you fricken stoned!" Mel screamed. Stephanie jumped.

"Melanie, I thought you would enjoy this opportunity. This is…" Stephanie kept talking while Melanie paced around the room. She wasn't listening. There was nothing her boss could say that would comfort her.

"Brock Lesnar is an animal." Mel interrupted

"He's not that bad." Stephanie assured

"He's big!"

"Not that big."

"He could snap me in half!"

"Only if you piss him off."

"What! Steph, you're not helping!" Melanie cried. She was beginning to get irritated. They had been friends since they were kids. She felt betrayed, hurt…

Stephanie took Melanie by the hand. She began to speak, her voice soft, yet serious.

"Mel, I need you to do this. Not just for me and not just for the company. It's your destiny to become successful in this business." Stephanie squeezed her hand

"You don't think I'm successful?" Mel questioned

Stephanie shook her head. "Mel, your great at what you do. You have met and exceeded my expectations working backstage. However…" She paused

"But what?" Melanie asked. The General Manager let go of Melanie's hand. She walked over to her desk, placing her hand over the paperwork she had delivered earlier. She turned toward her friend.

"There's more to life than a stack of papers. There's more to life than water bottles and head sets or waiting on every ignorant wrestler in this building." Stephanie said. Melanie sighed. Stephanie opened the door. Just as Melanie was leaving, Stephanie grabbed her shoulder.

"Just a little advice Mel." Stephanie said with a grin on her face, "I wouldn't look Lesnar directly in the eyes." And with that, the door closed leaving Melanie feeling very uneasy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_Late Start…Early Finish_

The hallway was packed with superstars. Tonight was the twenty-man over-the-top-rope elimination match. Whoever won this match would be the number one contender to face the champion at Survivor Series. In this case, Brock Lesnar.

Melanie made her way through the superstars, taking a peek at what each wrestler was doing. Kurt Angle was caressing this Olympic gold medals in his hands. The seven foot tall Big Show was stretching his arms. She turned to see the rabid wolverine Chris Benoit rubbing his wrists, looking very anxious to get in the ring where the match was already in progress. Melanie stopped to watch the match on the monitor.

A-train was just about to throw Eddie Guerrero over the top rope, when Eddie reached into his boot and grabbed a pair of brass knuckles. It was illegal to use any sort of weapon in a match not sanctioned as a no disqualification match.

He hammered A-train over the head with them, sending him over the top rope, crashing to the ground. The referee never saw the illegal weapon being used. Eddies nephew Chavo had distracted the referee, allowing Eddie to stay in the match. The crowd went wild as Guerrero waved good-bye to the eliminated A-train. Why couldn't Melanie be the Guerrero's manager? She could ride their fancy low-riders and eat tacos all day. Benoit came up behind Melanie and shook his head.

"I'm the next entry. These lying, cheating, stealing Guerreros better not try anything like that on me!" Benoit said cracking his knuckles. Melanie shrugged.

"What can I say? It's a family tradition."

Eventually, Melanie made her way through the superstars toward Brock Lesnar's dressing room. She heard voice inside. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but hesitated. She was having second thoughts. Melanie barely had time to turn around when the door swung open.

It was Paul Heyman. His face was beet red; sweat was dripping from his forehead. He looked like he had run a marathon… or bent over to tie his shoes. With a belly that large…

"Can I help you?" Heyman asked impatiently.

Melanie glanced past Heyman into the dressing room. Brock Lesnar was standing with his back to her, facing the corner with his arms crossed. He looked as if he was sentenced to a time out. She looked back at Paul who looked more impatient than ever.

"I'm here about the position of co-manager of Brock Lesnar." She said, trying to sound calm and professional. He looked as if she had sprouted an extra head. He didn't remember her. After several seconds Heyman's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. Margaret right?" Paul said leading her into the room, slamming the door behind them.

"_Actually,_ it's Melanie."

"Yeah, uhuh." Heyman said quickly. Brock turned around. Melanie could tell, he was exhausted, pale… perhaps lacked in focus.

"Brock I want you to meet your… other manager." Heyman said glaring at her.

"This is Molly."

"Umm, Melanie." She corrected

"Whatever." Heyman said. Brock looked at her, the same way he did not long ago in the general Managers office. She was about to meet his gaze when she decided to look him in the eyes. Just in case. Instead she extended her hand.

Brock Looked at her hand for a moment, then slowly extended his. He had a strong grip, almost too strong. There were burns and scars all over his hand. Some of the scars looked old, some looked fresh. Melanie tried to keep a straight face. She was beginning to loose feeling in her right hand when Paul Heyman interrupted.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along." He said clapping his hands together. Mel could tell. He was being sarcastic. "You two will need to get along for the next… how long did Ms. McMahon say you were going to be with us?"

Heyman asked pleasantly. Melanie released herself from Lesnar, rubbing her hand.

"From what I know Mr.Heyman…indefinitely." Melanie said. Paul Heyman's smile vanished.

"Oh." He said, trying to sound sincere. "I see." He got up and began to mutter to himself, "_I need a drink"_ Under his breath. As soon as Heyman left, Brock pulled up two chairs and sat in one of them.

Somehow, Melanie knew the second chair wasn't to put his feet up. She adjusted her glasses and sat in the chair across from him, opening her notebook. Inside, she had statistics, career highlights, strengths and weaknesses of each superstar. Brock stared at the book then at Melanie.

"Well, I'm not paying you to sit here. Tell me what I need to know." He said impatiently. Melanie opened her notebook to the notes she took on Brock. She read out loud.

"Brock Lesnar, 25 years old. Born in Webster South Dakota and currently resides in Minneapolis. 6'4'' 295 pounds, heavyweight." Brock slammed his hand on the desk next to him. Melanie dropped her notebook.

"I said tell me what I need to know, not what I already know!" he said. Melanie sighed.

"In order to defeat your opponent, you have to learn more about yourself. I was just getting to the important part, your strengths and weaknesses." Mel said, calmly gathering the papers that had fallen out of the binder. She tried harder to look calm. Brock leaned forward.

"I don't have any weaknesses." He whispered. He sounded more cocky than confident. She sat back in her chair and turned a few pages to her notes on Rey Mysterio. She read out loud.

"Rey Mysterio. 5'6'' 165 pounds from San Diego California. 28 years old, cruiserweight." Brock nodded his head. Mel sighed. He had no clue why this was important.

"So what so I have to do to beat him?" Brock asked. He was rushing her. Melanie began to explain.

"You need to take time to study Mysterio. He is very skilled and has a very unique approach. Not to mention, he's been doing this more than ten years longer than you. Despite the size difference, I would say Rey has the advantage."

Brock sat up. This wasn't what he wanted to hear. Melanie continued anyway.

"On the positive side, you have an impressive amateur background. NCAA champion. You need to use this to your advantage. Rey Mysterio is the most dangerous when he gains momentum. You can't allow that. You need to keep him in the mat, wear him down, then hit the F-5 to win."

The next 20 minutes were spent going over do's and don'ts and what could happen during the mach. Brock hardly listened to a word she said. Finally he stood up

"This is bull shit. I don't need your advice on how to wrestle. You need to shut your mouth, let me do my job, and get the hell out of my way!" Lesnar said pointing to the door.

Melanie felt her cheeks getting warm. She snapped her book shut and stood up. Ignoring Stephanie's "warning," she spoke to him, looking him right in the eyes.

"You are supposed to be representing the best of Smackdown. Instead, you have proven nothing except that you're a cocky, headstrong rookie with no respect for others that have come before you." Brock opened his mouth.

"But…" he began

"Shut up and sit down. I'm not finished." She said calmly.

Brock sat down and folded his hands.

"Not to mention," Melanie continued, "that the skills you posses as an athlete are completely overshadowed by the ignorance of your mouth!"

Brock sat there with his mouth slightly open. No one had ever spoken to him that way. He slowly stood up. Melanie held her breath. Brock Lesnar was about to attack.

"Who wants coffee?" A voice said. Melanie and Brock looked up. Paul Heyman was struggling to hold three cups of coffee.

"Oh is this a bad time?" Heyman said.

Melanie sighed. She looked up at Brock. He looked angry and even more exhausted than before. She couldn't tell whether she was helping or hurting. Melanie gathered her things.

"You owe it to Mysterio, to give him a fair fight. You have two options. Option A is that you _earn _the win over Rey or" she paused looking at Heyman out of the corner of her eye. She lowered her voice. "Or, option B, you can have the victory handed to you on a silver platter."

"Uhh, is this a bad time?" Paul repeated.

"No. We're finished." Brock said. Melanie sensed it was time for her to go.

Stephanie was in the hallway, looking at the monitor. Melanie stood next to her. On the screen, a smirking Big Show had his hand raised by the referee. He had won the elimination battle royal match. He would be the one to face Brock at Survivor Series later that month for the WWE title. Brock, accompanied by Paul Heyman, walked past Melanie toward the gorilla position.

"Are you guys finished?" Stephanie asked. Melanie looked at the two men disappear as they turned a corner. She lowered her voice as she shook her head.

"We were finished long before we started."

3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

_He Lies…Cheats…and steals (not a Guerrero)_

Stephanie invited Melanie to her office to watch the match. Several minutes later when Melanie arrived, Kurt Angle was in the room, talking with Stephanie.

"Look Ms.Mcmahon, I don't have a problem with gays. In fact, gay people love me! Everyone loves me… I'm fricken adorable!" Kurt said, throwing his hands in the air. Stephanie shrugged.

"Well then, you won't have any problems facing Billy Gunn next week." Kurt stormed out of the room, muttering to himself. Melanie turned the TV on, as the bell for Lesnar's match rang.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him." Stephanie said sitting next to Mel.

"Me either." Melanie said. Stephanie looked puzzled.

"I'm talking about Lesnar…sorry. I mean you were talking about Kurt Angle right? You…don't…know…with…Kurt." Melanie stammered. Stephanie tilted her head to the side. Melanie groaned. "Never mind, I better shut up."

The match raged on for several minutes. Brock hadn't applied any of the techniques Melanie told him prior to the match. The more she watched, the more frustrated she became. He was loosing and she just wasted her time. Just then Rey Mysterio whipped Brock into the corner, knocking down the referee. Mysterio was on the ground holding his head. The maneuver had taken a lot out of him. The camera changed angles and captured a shot of Paul Heyman sliding a steel chair into the ring toward Brock. Melanie leaned forward. He wasn't going to… he couldn't… after all she told him, he wouldn't do it.

Brock grabbed the chair and hit Rey Mysterio over the head several times. Paul Heyman smiled as Brock threw the evidence. The referee began to stir as Lesnar covered Mysterio. ONE…TWO…THREE. The match was over and Brock's hand was raised in victory.

Yep… he did it

Melanie got up. "I have to go." She said heading toward the door. Stephanie began to protest, but Melanie slammed the door behind her

Most of the wrestlers had left as Brock continued to celebrate his victory with Heyman. He turned to his manager smirking.

"I juzz wanted to say thank you Paulee… ya really helped me out tonight against the infamous spinning masked midget form Taco Land." Brock laughed, clearly drunk.

"He's from Mexico wise guy." Melanie said, tapping him on the shoulder. Brock whirled around, but found no one in sight.

"Huh? Izz dat you God?" Brock said looking around

"Down here" Melanie said, grabbing him by the cheeks, lowering his face down to eye level. Then she exploded.

"You didn't listen to what I told you before! I told you not to let him gain speed and you were just whipping him all over the ring!" Mel said raising her voice. Paul started giggling, nudging Brock in the ribs. Melanie rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. Mysterio deserved a fair match. We already discussed this! One of these days you gonna have to wrestle someone who's really going to challenge you. A chair won't…Brock are you listening?" Melanie said. He was staring at her again. The lights were on, but no one was home. Melanie exhaled.

"I may not be some tough chick, or street smart, but at least I know not to be that dumb!" She said shoving Brock. He lost his balance for a moment, but regrouped just as Melanie pulled out of the parking lot.

2


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Show Must Go on 

_Light. A lot of light. Melanie was standing in her backyard. Melanie was standing in her backyard as her older sister was on their tire swing. Mom said it was for all of them to share. She wanted to go on the swing badly. Prue wouldn't get off it. She just stuck her tongue out at her. Suddenly, Prue disappeared. The sun began to shine more intensely. There was a warm, light breeze that wrapped around Melanie like a blanket. She heard someone calling her name._

_Melanie turned around. It was her mother. The sun caught her long red hair and her blue eyes sparkled. Melanie smiled. She looked just like her. She was in her mothers arms again as she place Mel on the tire swing. She looked down at her feet. They were so small. Melanie was no longer an adult. She was 6 and wearing a little white dress. Her mother always liked that dress. The swing began to move, the wind brushing against her rosy red cheeks, her pigtails flying in the air. She was home. Melanie called to her mother to push harder so she could catch a cloud. Then, she took a leap of faith, as she jumped off the swing._

_A moment later, there was a loud BANG. She looked back at her mother. Her smile had vanished as she fell to the ground. A large red blood staid emerged from her mothers chest as the sky turned black. Young Melanie screamed in horror as her mother lay motionless on the ground, bleeding. A hooded figure emerged from behind the tire swing. He reloaded his gun and pointed it a Melanie._

"Noo! Wait!" Melanie screamed. She looked around. It was pitch black with the exception of the full moon, casting a shadow on every object in her hotel room and her digital clock. 3:16 in the morning. It was all just a dream, and yet Melanie could feel a shiver coming on. She put her hand on her cheek. Cold sweat covered her face.

She turned toward her window. It was wide open… yet she didn't remember opening it. The November cold flooded her room. Somehow, it didn't feel like a dream. It felt more like a memory. The more she thought about it, the less she remembered. Just as she reached out through her sheer white curtains, she spotted a shadowy figure walking out of the hotel and into a limo.

"Hey…Mel are you there?" a voice said coming from her answering machine. Melanie looked up from her paperwork. She knew who it was.

"It's me Lesnar, listen woman I know your there so pick up the fuckin phone." Brock said. Melanie rolled her eyes. Maybe that would have intimidated her a week ago, but not today. Not after what he did.

"Listen, I've been calling you everyday for the past damn week. This is the tenth time!" Brock screamed through the receiver. Melanie shook her head.

"Uh, no actually, it's the thirteenth time smart ass… nice try though." Melanie said out loud. She wishes she could say that to his face. Melanie heard Paul Heyman's voice in the background.

"Come on Brock, we're gonna be late for Smackdown. Just hang up and we'll deal with Marsha tonight." He said. Melanie clenched her fists. Her knuckles were white.

"I'll be right there Paul! Hold it! Listen, I said this in all the other messages. I'll say it again. We need to talk. You clearly don't know haw things work with me. I don't answer to you, you answer to me! I am the… ALL RIGHT HEYMAN I'M COMMIN'! CHRIST!" Brock said followed by a beep.

Melanie felt her blood boil. He was not going to get away with the things he's been saying…much less his actions. She smoothed out her hair and made her way to her car. Regardless of the contemptible champion Smackdown has… the show must go on.

2


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Cost of a Fair Fight 

Maybe if this were a normal Thursday night, Melanie would have walked through the back entrance of the arena and greeted the backstage crew with a friendly hello and a smile as they settled into the production room. If this were just like any Smackdown, Melanie would have made her way to her mini office to get the papers she needed to deliver. But this was no ordinary Thursday night, and this wouldn't be a normal Smackdown. She marched straight up to Brock Lesnars dressing room door and pushed it open.

"Mr. Heyman, will you excuse us for a moment? I need to discuss a few things with out client." Melanie said softly. Paul began to protest, but Brock insisted that they speak in private. Heyman got up and slammed the door behind him.

This was it. It was just Brock here. No interruptions, no cameras. Now was her chance. She was going to keep her cool. The verbal abuse was going to end. Now.

"I have something to say in regards to the events of last week." Melanie began. Brock nodded. He seems calm. Maybe this was a test. She continued.

"Your actions last week against Rey Mysterio were not justified." Brock nodded, "I know. But I plan on making things right." Lesnar said. Melanie interrupted him.

"No. I don't think you understand. I spent the better part of the night giving you advice." She said raising her voice.

"Yes but," Brock began.

"No, you didn't bother listening!" Mel said.

"Listen to me! I spoke to the General Manager and I asked for a rematch!" Brock said quickly before she could interrupt again.

"You were irresponsible and, wait what did you say?" Melanie questioned. Brock had arrived before Heyman and asked Stephanie for a rematch with Mysterio. Only this time, Paul would be banned form ringside. Melanie would take his place.

She stood quietly in front of Brock. This was not what she expected. There was supposed to be confrontation, yelling, arguing, and Melanie was supposed to win! What happened?

Leaving Heyman behind at the snack table, both Melanie and Brock made their way toward the curtain. The roar of the fans grew louder and louder. She had never been in front of thousands of people in years. The very thought of it made her sick. She heard Brock murmuring under his breath. _Keep it mat based, don't let him gain momentum, watch for his counters, keep it mat based_ over and over again. Melanie couldn't help but smile. Lesnars music began and he took a deep breath. He went through the curtains first. A voice came on the microphone.

"And his opponent, accompanied by his manager Melanie Halliwell, from Minneapolis Minnesota, weighing in at 295 pounds, he is the WWE champion… Brock Lesnar!"

Melanie found a slit in the curtain. She slipped her fingers through the gap and pulled them aside. A series of bright lights blinded her as she stepped forward onto the stage. She held her breath…

Melanie smiled as Brock countered yet another one of Mysterios Moves. He was using her advice. She felt so proud as Brock slammed his opponent to the mat. Even the ringside announcers were taking notice.

"Lesnars on fire tonight Cole! Definitely an improvement from last week." Tazz said. Michael Cole nodded in agreement.

"You said it partner, must be that new manager of his, Ms. Halliwell."

Melanie Blushed

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Mysterio executed his finishing move. Melanie began to panic as Rey went for the pin. 1…2… Brock brought his shoulder up. The referee called a 2 count. Brock was still in this match… for now.

Melanie breathed a sigh of relief, but panicked once again as she caught sight of what Brock was looking at. There, sitting next to the announcer's table, was a steel chair. Brock continued to stare at it. It was the key to victory.

Mysterio was on the other side of the ring, taunting. Melanie stood at the corner where Brock was struggling to get up.

"Hand me the chair Mel." Brock said in a raspy voice. Melanie shook her head.

Remember what we talked about? Don't go and get yourself disqualified! We worked so hard!" Melanie pleaded.

Brock tore his stare away form the chair toward Melanie. She was begging him. Brock looked into her eyes. She believed in him. He never saw anyone look at him that way before. Her eyes were filled with trust and faith and…

Rey came running up from behind, but Lesnar dodged out of the way. The crowd rose from their seats. Mysterio struggled to get to his feet. Suddenly, Brock lifted Rey onto his shoulders and hit his finisher, the F-5. Brock hooked Rey's leg. The ref went down for the count.

ONE…TWO…THREE!

And just like that, Brock Lesnar had his hand raised in victory. Melanie entered the ring to celebrate. The crowd cheered as Brock took center stage. But the celebration was cut short. Brock's eyes grew wide; Melanie whirled around just in time to see a massive fist make contact with her head. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The arena turned into a swirl of faces and bright lights, as Melanie lay motionless on the ground. Then darkness.

2


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Love Hurts 

"She's lucky you know. Ms. Halliwell could have had some permanent damage done." A voice said. Melanie couldn't feel her body. She wanted to speak, but her mouth wouldn't move.

"She's gonna be ok though, right?" Another voice said. Melanie couldn't open her eyes, but she knew it was Brock speaking. The door opened. Paul Heyman's voice filled the room.

"You see? I told you it was a bad idea for me not to accompany you. I could have been your eyes, your ears. I could have warned you and protected you from The Big Show's attack. I am…"

"Paul! Shut up!" Brock said. Melanie began to stir. She felt her arms and legs. Her eyes slowly opened.

Paul Heyman was giving her a nasty look, his eyes wide open. Brock turned his head toward Melanie. He had a bandage with dry bloodstains on his forehead. The voice that had spoken earlier belonged to the WWE trainer, who was packing up his medical tools. Brock sat beside Melanie on the couch.

"Hey." He said stroking Melanie's hair. This was the first time Brock had made physical contact with her. He gently pulled strands of hair away from her face.

"How are you felling?" Brock said softly. Melanie exhaled. She felt dizzy, sore and exhausted. Yet she didn't want to trouble her client with her problems.

"Fine, I feel fine." She said. Her voice sounded weak. Brock shook his head. He wasn't buying it. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead, then on her cheek.

"You're burning up. Must be from the concussion. You need to rest." Lesnar said. Melanie sat up. The room began to spin and she was forced to lie down again. She sighed.

"Come on. We'll go back to my hotel. Doctor says you can't be left alone… in case somethin' goes wrong." Brock said gathering their things together. Mel began to protest, but Lesnar wouldn't take no for an answer. He handed Melanie's things and his own bag over to Paul, who loaded them into Brock's car. Paul left the arena without another word.

Lesnar slipped his hands underneath her body and lifted her up and headed to the exit. Melanie wrapped her arms around his neck. She was amazed as Brock carried her with ease. She felt great comfort as they entered the parking lot. The crisp November

air didn't bother her as it usually did. Brock's massive body kept her warm as he held her close. Melanie closed her eyes.

Paul Heyman was speeding down the highway, muttering to himself. Things were easier when it was just himself and Lesnar. But ever since Melanie walked into their lives… Just then Paul had a thought. He reached for his cell phone and began dialing.

Melanie opened her eyes as the sun peaked over the city skyline. The sun threw a bright beam of light through the curtains and graced Melanie's facial features. Her eyes began to tear as she stared at the rising sun. She looked around. This was definitely not her room. It was much larger. There wee flowers and gift baskets galore on every table. The sheer white curtains were moving gently as the wind blew into the room. It reminded her of the dream she had not long ago, only it was warmer in her vision. She caught sight of Brock, who was sleeping on the couch as the sunlight slowly reached the other side of the room.

Melanie tilted her head and smiled as Brock began to wake up. All this time she thought he was selfish, and now he is taking care of her, letting her sleep on his bed. Not to mention his actions of last night, it was like he had a heart of gold. She felt like she wanted to know more about him.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Lesnar asked. Melanie smiled s he touched her cheeks again.

"Better thanks, I was just thinking about you." She said. His touch felt warm as he gently stroked her face, tracing her facial features. This was a whole different person. Brock leaned back so the light was not on his face.

"Really? Oh, I was just thinkin' about you too." He said shyly. Melanie could swear on her career that he was blushing. Lesnar cleared his throat.

"Umm, you want some breakfast? I'm no chef, but I make some pretty damn good pancakes with bacon and eggs." Mel's mouth watered. That was her favorite. Did he know that? She nodded and they both smiled as Brock made his way to the stove. Occasionally he would look up form his cooking, just to catch a glimpse of Melanie as she gazed out the window, watching the sunrise. The light caught every strand of her hair, so that her face glowed as she smiled back at him. There was a certain sense of peace as Brock and Melanie finished their breakfast. Together.

For the rest of the weekend, Brock slept on the couch, then woke up early in the morning to workout. Starting at 9am, he would call his hotel room every hour on the hour.

"I told you 59 minutes ago Brock, I'm fine!" Melanie said while eating lunch in bed. I was difficult getting around. Her legs were frail and every time she tried to get out of bed, she would get massive headaches.

"I'm just checking in. You made me nervous yesterday Mel." Brock said over the phone. Melanie grunted.

"Brock, just because I didn't pick up the phone on the first ring, doesn't mean I'm on the floor bleeding to death." She said playfully. Brock didn't get the joke.

"Don't even joke about that! You're still weak. You can't even walk around without getting dizzy." He said with a grim tone.

"Brock, I'm sorry." Mel said, twirling her finger around the phone cord. "I guess I didn't realize how much this affects you. It's just that I'm not used to not doing…_something._ I just don't wanna put you under any stress."

Brock sighed

"I think I'm gonna come back to the room a little early today. Maybe, I suppose if you really want to do something, we could go out for dinner?" He said. There was a long pause. Maybe he had lost his phone signal, or maybe she was taking a little too long making a decision. Finally, Brock heard her voice again.

"Sure that sounds fine. I need to start waling around more. Can you be here by six?" Melanie asked twirling the cord more vigorously.

They agreed to meet in the front lobby at 6. Melanie stood there wearing a white blouse and blue jeans. Pretty much what she would normally wear to work. Only difference was that her hair was down. Brock walked through the hotel's revolving door. He instantly spotted Melanie. She looked much more attractive when she wasn't suffering from a double concussion.

Melanie began walking toward him. At first, there were no problems. The longer she walked, the worse she felt. By the time she reached Brock, she needed to lean on him for support.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Brock whispered. Melanie shook her head. A sharp pain shot through her skull.

"I need to do this. If I don't get out of here, I'll go crazy." She whispered back.

Brock helped Melanie out of the car as they approached a fancy French restaurant. Melanie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is this where were eating?" She asked

"Yeah. I mean, a friend of mine at the gym said it was a real nice place. You don't like it?" Brock asked. Melanie laughed.

"No, no it's fine. It's just that, this place looks really expensive and I'm not really dressed for the occasion." Brock looked at Melanie, then at himself.

"Hmm. Yeah your right. I screwed up big time." He said shuffling his feet on the concrete. Mel felt bad. She ruined their plans for a nice evening. She began looking around. A colorful building caught her eye. _Jackpot._ She thought as she tugged on Brock's sleeve. Melanie pointed to the building

"You wanna eat there?"

3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

_Getting to know you_

"Yeah… I'll have a medium pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, Chuck E. fries; hum… a large Chuck E. soda… and some nachos please. Ok Brock, what do you want?" Melanie asked. Brock sighed. He was expecting a nice, quiet night out eating a nice meal while getting to know Melanie. Well, he found out one thing about his manager. _She enjoys eating at Chuck E. Cheese._

Melanie laughed. "That's ok. I'm just kidding. We can split the food and the soda." Brock reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Oh that's ok Brock. A friend of mine works here part time. The food is on the house!" Melanie said excitedly. They grabbed their food and drinks and headed over to a table by the ball pit. Brock observed his surroundings. Children were screaming at the top of their lungs. There wasn't a single soul there that wasn't over the age of 12 other than the employees. Melanie however was having a great time.

"I used to love this place when I was younger! We should go through the tunnels after we finish eating!" She said. Brock rolled his eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Melanie laughed.

"Yeah… I'm kidding." She said smiling.

Just then Chucky, their mascot, came up behind Brock and offered him a lollypop. Brock looked at it as if it were a ticking time bomb.

"Oh come on Brock, take the lolly." Melanie said laughing.

"Mel… I'm not taking the frickin' lolly ok? I didn't even want to come to this Cheesy Chuck or whatever the hell this place is." He said sounding irritated. Melanie laughed as the mouse continued to offer him candy. Brock looked as if he was going to F-5 the poor creature when suddenly, a voice came out from behind Melanie.

"SMILE!"

Brock froze as a flash of light blinded him. Dots consumed his vision for several seconds before spotting Melanie holding a Polaroid in her hand. The mouse was gone… the voice was gone. All that remained was Melanie and the Polaroid. She looked up from the picture and smiled brightly. As she spoke, she revealed the picture to him. A cold shiver ran down his spine.

" I own your soul."

"Come on Mel. Give me the picture!" Brock pleaded as they left the building. Melanie no longer needed his assistance walking. She glided through the parking lot, with her head held up high, placing the picture in her jean pocket.

"Brock, I need this picture! It's valuable Blackmailing evidence." She said smirking. Brock moaned.

"I thought you were nice. Why are you doing this to me? What did I do wrong?" Melanie stopped. She turned around. For the first time, Melanie felt sorry for the guy… but this is just way too much fun. Brock caught up to her and tried to grab the photo out of her pocket. Both Melanie and Brock started laughing together as he struggled to get the picture. Somehow, they became tangled up in an embrace in the middle of the parking lot.

"Why are you doing this Brock?" Melanie whispered as she pulled away from him slightly.

"Doing what? Am I doing something wrong? Did I hurt you?" He said inspecting her. Melanie shook her head.

"Not too long ago, you were being conceited and selfish. You didn't care about me. Now ever since that re-match you scheduled with Stephanie, You've been treating me differently. Why the change of heart?" She asked. Brock released his hands from her and started walking toward the curb as Melanie followed. They both sat down together.

"I was called into Stephanie's room after I arrived. Stephanie and I had a long talk." Brock said. Melanie shrugged.

"About your career?' She asked. Brock shook his head.

"About you." He whispered. Melanie blinked. Why were they talking about her? Brock continued.

"Out of curiosity, I asked her about you. I wanted to know who I was dealing with. She told me something's about you that made me want to have another re-match." He said looking at the ground.

"What did she say about me?" Melanie asked with interest. Brock shrugged.

"You know, some stuff about you, and your past. She said you've known each other for a while. I guess when we first met; I made some assumptions that weren't true. I thought you were little miss know it all." Brock continued looking at the ground. "I guess I was wrong."

Melanie stared at Brock for a moment. Was he admitting that he was wrong? That must have been some talk. But Brock still hadn't answered her question. When Melanie asked again, he looked up at her.

"Stephanie said that you were a sweet person, that you would do anything to help the business. She said that was one of the reasons you agreed to be my manager. She also said that you… saw a lot of potential in me." Brock said softly. Melanie smiled.

"Yeah, I do see a lot of potential in you. With the right training and some experience, you could be a legend." Brock's eyes widened.

"Legend huh?" He said grinning.

"Yeah." Melanie said. "I'm talking wrestling hall of fame, custom matches that would be named after you. Brock Lesnar would be a household name. You might even be on commercials for making collect calls!" Brock laughed. Melanie enjoyed making him laugh.

"Stephanie said that you'd say that. She also says your going to help me get there." Brock said. Melanie raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"So, you're being nice to me now so that you can use me for your own personal gain? Great plan." She said jokingly. Melanie hoped she was just teasing and that it wasn't true. Brock stopped laughing and took Melanie's hand in his own.

" I have to be honest, that was the plan at first. But then we talked a little more. Stephanie says you're the most passionate person she's ever met. After thinking about the time you spent working with me that night in New Jersey, I found out that she was right." Brock said smiling. "It just took me longer to realize that."

Melanie wasn't used to complements like that. She never really handled them well, mostly because she was never praised by anyone very often.

"She also says you got a lot of heart." Brock said suddenly. Melanie laughed.

"Yeah well, Stephanie's got a big mouth." She said. Melanie couldn't remember having a nicer conversation in a while. It was getting late, so they decided to head back to the hotel. When Melanie told Brock she was staying at a Motel 6, he instantly bought her a hotel room right next to his own at the Hilton.

Melanie and Brock spent their days following their dinner date together. Mostly, they would talk about their childhood and how they got into the business. On Thursday night, Smackdown was in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Brock and Melanie were walking around town trying to kill time before they had to report to the arena.

"So that's basically what I did most of my childhood. I enjoyed working on the farm from an early age." Brock said as they strolled down the sidewalk. Melanie nodded. She enjoyed listening to Brock talk about his life. His _normal_ childhood. Her thoughts were interrupted when Brock placed his arm around her.

"Melanie," he said, "We've been talking for almost a week now. We've been up and down this road about eight times. We were rambling on about how great the weather is and about my childhood. But I haven't heard anything about you. I'm getting sick of hearing my own voice." Melanie sighed. She had hoped she wouldn't have to explain her past to him.

"Oh you don't wanna hear about me. My life is pretty boring." Melanie said sluggishly. Brock shook his head.

"I doubt a former singing sensation, a multiple time Grammy winner and the daughter of one of the greatest entertainers of all time doesn't have a story to tell." Brock said. Melanie was shocked. How could he have known all these things? Brock saw the look on her face and decided to explain.

"I knew I remembered you from somewhere. You were in a bunch of movies. I know of some of your songs." He said. "I guess I didn't recognize you. Your usually…" Melanie stopped him.

"Yeah… that was a weird phase of mine. Not to mention the pressure I had from all the producers." She said. They sat down on a bench to rest.

"So." Brock Began. "How about your start from the beginning.

"Alright. I guess so." Melanie agreed.

"Ok, well I was born in New York City. My mother was Selina Halliwell. My father was Cole Turner. I'm the youngest of five. Three girls and two boys." She said fidgeting with a rose pedal she found by a flower shop earlier that day.

" After I was born, my father moved his family to Puerto Rico. I think my parents just wanted to get away from the press. A lot of publicity was surrounding my birth. I guess my dad just got sick of it." She said shrugging.

"What was your upbringing like?" Brock asked. Melanie sighed.

" When I was about four, we moved back into the states. Then we settled into a farm, a lot like the one you described living on. Only it was in New Jersey. My mother got this tire and attached it to this huge tree in our backyard. Me and my sisters would always fight over who would get it for the day." Melanie said smiling. "Of course I was the youngest, so I almost never got it. Sometimes, my mom would send my two older sisters out, just so that I could have a few hours on the swing to myself." Brock laughed. It sounded like a nice upbringing. Melanie continued.

"Of course, that was my mom. Whenever she wasn't involved with wrestling, she was singing. I used to sing her songs in the shower. When my mom heard my voice, she decided to give me singing lessons. She would always tell me that she loved to sing, but it was nothing compared to wrestling." Brock tilted his head.

"Your mother was a wrestler?" He asked. Melanie laughed.

"Sometimes. Most of the times, she would accompany my dad to the ring. I think her reputation was more of a classy, sophisticated 'lady of wrestling'." Melanie said. "This was something new to the wrestling world because wrestling was a 'man's sport'. But my mom wrestled men occasionally. And she would win. I think she really changed the face of wrestling to pave the way for superstars today." Brock nodded. Melanie went on.

"When I was six. My mother died." She said quietly. Brock's smile vanished.

"What happened to her?' He asked sympathetically.

"Well depends who you ask and how you look at it. If you ask anyone on the street, they'll tell you she committed suicide." She said lowering her voice even more. " There was only one witness to her death." Brock moved closer to Melanie.

"Who?" He asked. Melanie looked down at the rose pedal and dropped it on the ground. Her hands were cold and clammy.

"Me." She whispered. Brock's eyes widened.

"Of course after her death, there was a trial. I was asked to testify. I told the court what I saw and who did it. Needless to say, nobody believed a six year old with a wild imagination." She said choking back tears. "I told them my father killed her. No one believed me." Brock sat back in his seat, shocked.

"After that, my dad abandoned us in the house we grew up in. He left us with no food. Eventually, the heat, electricity and water were gone. My oldest brother Leo, who was 13 at the time, took us all to New York City to look for a place to live. We never found a permanent home. We only spent the holidays with the McMahon's. It was like that for about five years." She said.

"There were a few other things that happened too. I never got over the fact that no one believed me but eventually, I got a college scholarship, and found money to buy my own home in Jersey." Melanie said. Brock leaned forward.

"Mel, I don't think your mother committed suicide." He whispered. Melanie smiled sadly.

"Me either."

4


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

_Treats…And Tricks_

The Halloween edition of Smackdown kicked off with Marc Loyd interviewing Brock about the attack on himself and Melanie from the Big Show. Brock stared into the camera lenses as if he were talking to Big Show face to face.

"Listen Show, I'm ready to face you at Survivor Series. I'm not too hard to find. After all, _you _found me Sherlock." Brock said bravely. Not too long after that, Big Show entered the room. Heyman tried to head off a hostile situation while Melanie watched. Brock shoved him aside. He got in Show's face and did the talking.

"You want a shot at my title? You _got _it. I admit you are a giant… a giant _piece of shit_. But next time you wanna start a fight, be at least half the man you claim to be a start it with me, not her. " Brock said looking at Melanie. Melanie smiled. He was defending her. Big Show slowly stepped away, with out any comments. Heyman came up to Brock.

"Brock, can I speak with you, alone?" He said turning toward Melanie. Brock motioned Melanie to leave the room.

Melanie arrived at the Halloween party just in time to see Funaki bobbing for apples. Everyone was in costume, including Stephanie McMahon. Melanie was dressed as a witch.

"Hey Mel… wow great costume! Where's Brock" Stephanie said setting down a plate full of pumpkin cookies. Melanie shrugged.

"Heyman wanted to speak with him alone. Business talk I guess." She said taking a couple cookies in her hand.

"Or," Stephanie began, "Maybe their talking about you." Melanie laughed taking a bite out of her cookie.

"Yeah, right. Come on, lets eat something we're gonna regret tomorrow." Steph shook her head.

"I'm serious. I've seen you guys spend a lot more time together than most managers do with their clients. I think Brock has a thing for you." Steph said, nudging Melanie in the ribs. Melanie was about to reject her accusation when the stage manager interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me Ms. McMahon, your father is waiting for you in your office. He wants to talk to you. Said it was important." He said. Stephanie excused herself, leaving Melanie thinking about their chat. A few moments later, she came back.

"What did your dad want?" Melanie asked. Stephanie shivered.

"It wasn't my dad. It was Eric Bischoff from Raw." Stephanie whispered. Melanie's eyes widened.

"What did he say?" Melanie asked. Stephanie shook her head.

"You _really _don't wanna know."

Meanwhile, Heyman was voicing his concerns to Lesnar backstage at the Van Andel Arena.

"Brock, I just wanna let you know what I think about the whole situation with you and the Big Show. Your encounter with the Big Show last week may have cause some damage." He said solemnly. "And even if you hadn't been attacked, I still want to tell you your chances of beating him are slim to nothing." Brock stared at Paul, shocked that his manager would say something of that nature to him.

"What do you mean Paul?" Brock asked. Heyman shook his head.

"Brock, you can't manhandle the Big Show. You can't suplex him; he's too big. And I don't think you can get him up for an F-5." He paused, letting it all sink in. "Simply put… you _can't beat_ the Big Show." He said quietly.

Brock got up and stormed out of the locker room, leaving Paul in the room, alone.

That night, Brock had a non-title match against Chavo Guerrero. Accompanied to the ring by both Paul and Melanie, Brock successfully won his match. Out of nowhere, Big Show came and chokeslammed Brock through the Smackdown announcers' table. Brock lay, decimated by Big Show as Smackdown went off the air.

Melanie spent most of the week helping Brock recuperate from the second attack in two weeks by the Big Show, this one more brutal than the first. Brock suffered form a broken rib and was coughing up blood. There was no way he was going to be one hundred percent by Survivor Series.

"I told you Paul, I'm not going to quit. I've overcome obstacles like this before!" Brock said with a raspy voice. Paul sighed.

"Yes, all of your opponents have been less than seven feet, five hundred pounds." Paul argued. Melanie stepped forward.

"I think Brock needs to decide on his own whether he's ready to defend his title." Melanie said softly. Paul rose from his place at Brock's bedside.

"Don't you tell me how to do my job you little tramp!" He yelled raising his fist. 'You're the cause of all this mayhem! If it wasn't for you…" Melanie stepped back. It looked as if Heyman was going to attack Melanie when Brock slowly rose from his bed and pushed Paul aside.

" ENOUGH! Paul! Go take a walk, just do something to cool off. Go somewhere far away from here!" Brock roared. Heyman looked as if Brock had stabbed him in the back, as he stormed out of the hotel room. Once he slammed the door shut, Brock collapsed onto Melanie moaning in pain. She struggled to keep him up as she laid him down on his bed. As he settled in, she gave him a glass of water.

"Thanks Melanie. Are you ok?" Brock asked. His voice was weak and his face was pale. She had never seen him in worse shape.

"Yeah… I'm fine. But I don't think Heyman appreciates my input." Melanie said. Brock sighed.

"Well, I'm glad at least someone listens to me." He said holding her hand.

Smackdown was at the Verizon Wireless Arena in Manchester, New Hampshire. There was only 3 days left until Survivor Series. Heyman arrived early to speak with Brock.

"Brock, I understand you." He said. "I'm not just your agent. I'm you're _friend_. I know you're like a caged animal, ready to explode. Let me do my job, and my job is to decide when to unleash the animal. Those things are better left to _my _judgmen_t_." He said reassuringly.

Lesnars rage began to build as he went ballistic in his room, forcing Heyman to one corner while he smashed a large television to the ground. Just then, Los Guerreros came into the room.

"Hey, ese. Whatcha doin' homie?" Eddie said to Lesnar. He whirled around and spotted Eddie and Chavo standing side by side, not the least bit unsettled by him.

"You know Brock, not only do we believe that you'll loose this Sunday." Chavo said mischievously. "But you wouldn't even last a minute with Los Guerreros!" They ran off as Brock chased them out of his locker room into the hallway, when Heyman stopped him.

"Brock! Brock! Listen to me! I have been with you since day one, and this is how you repay me!" Heyman roared. " I am sick and tired of you not listening to me about Big Show. If you want to waste your time chasing the Guerreros, you can it _without_ me at ringside! See if you like being the brawn with out the brains!" He yelled, walking off.

Brock stood there as his agent abandoned him in the middle of the hallway. Melanie came up behind him. She had seen the whole thing.

"Brock. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you and…" Brock interrupted her.

"No, it's fine. We're better off this way. Besides, Paul always exaggerates. He'll be fine." He said quietly. "I just wanna see if I can do it on my own." Melanie nodded as Brock went to prepare for his match with Eddie.

"You've been really great for Brock you know." Stephanie said as Mel took her seat next to her in front of the TV in the General Managers office. Mel sighed.

"Not good enough. Brock just had a huge fight with Paul and it's all my fault. Sometimes, I wish you didn't assign me to him." Melanie said.

"I stand by my decision. It may look like he's pushing you away, but when some people do that." Stephanie said, placing her arm around Mel's shoulder. "That's when they need you the most." Melanie shrugged as the match began.

Despite the outside assistance from nephew Chavo and a solid game plan to take down Lesnar's vertical base, Eddie was still no match for Brock, who powered his way out of the Lasso from El Paso and F-'d Latino Heat for the victory. His celebration was cut short when the Big Show approached the ring.

"Oh my God!" Melanie gasped sitting on the edge of her seat as the monster came down the ramp. He was looking for a fight.

"Shit." She said as she quickly got up from her seat and headed out to the ring. By the time she got to the stage, it was too late. Brock was in mid air as Show press-slammed Lesnar off the top of the Smackdown platform. Melanie, followed by Heyman, rushed to his side. Paul's words had come back to haunt him as the two managers looked up at the Big Show in both amazement and disgust. Blood was pouring out of his mouth as EMT's loaded him into the ambulance.

3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

_The Sole Survivor's Beauty _

Journalists from the WWE were calling Heyman all day. When asked about the WWE champion's condition, Heyman defensively answered that despite having broken ribs and coughing up blood all day, his client would defend his title at the PPV. However, Paul stated that he wouldn't show up for the Smackdown house show that night.

Meanwhile inside the locker room, Melanie was grabbing a tissue box for Brock. He wouldn't stop coughing. The tissues he held in his hands were blood stained.

"You need to take it easy tonight Brock. You'll need all of your energy for Survivor Series." Melanie said handing him a tissue. Brock grabbed the tissue as he gazed into the TV screen, where Big Show was bragging about how he destroyed Brock last week, calling Brock out. He had been attacking Brock in and out of the ring. He was trying hard not to loose his cool. He had to listen to Melanie.

" What's the matter Brock? Too busy having your _girlfriend _cleaning up after you?" Big Show said laughing. "When I beat you this Sunday, you'll be too crippled to take care of her." He paused looking down at himself. " But since I'm a _giving man_, I will gladly take care of your beautiful manager, and show her what she's been missing." Brock shot out of his seat and proceeded down the hallway when Paul Heyman attempted to block his path.

" If you don't get away from this guy now, I can't protect you!" Heyman exhorted. "I'm _pleading _with you… put your pride aside! Enough is enough! He's going to rip you limb from limb!" Brock arched over, holding his ribs as Melanie caught up to him and led him back to the locker room. Brock told Melanie about his discussion with Paul about him not being able to beat the Big Show.

"Listen Brock." Melanie began. " I admit, beating Big Show on Sunday isn't going to be easy. But it's definitely not impossible, especially for you." She said helping him settle down on the couch.

"You may not beat him today or tomorrow," Melanie paused. Did she dare tell him her thoughts? " You may not even be able to beat him at Survivor Series." She said sadly. She took his hands in her own.

"But I know you can do it. You _can _beat him. When you do it, is up to you." Brock smiled. She was the only one in the building that believed he had a chance. Melanie drove Brock back to his hotel room. Heyman secretly stayed behind and approached Big Show's locker room where he was just about to leave.

" Mr. Show, I understand as a business man what kind of competitor you are. You have beaten WWE icons like The Rock, Undertaker and Hulk Hogan…in his prime I might add." Paul said respectfully. " And Brock's injuries are all a testament of what you can do. All I'm asking for is a little professional courtesy here, just to back off until Survivor Series." Show pause for a moment before replying,

"You know, the best thing Brock Lesnar has going for him is _you_ Paul. You are the brains behind the brawn." Big Show said as he slammed the door shut.

" You know Mel, you would look great if you would just get rid of those ugly glasses." Stephanie said. Melanie shot her a dirty look.

"Shut up Steph, you'll wake Brock up. He really needs to rest for tonight." Mel whispered. She looked at the clock. It was still early in the morning. In about 12 hours, Brock would be facing Big Show for the WWE title.

"I'm just saying." Stephanie whispered. " You could look incredible for tonight." Melanie shrugged.

"Why would I have to look _incredible_ for tonight? I'm not doing anything special. Tonight is going to be Brock's night." She said. Stephanie glanced at the ground.

"That's not entirely true Mel." She said crossing her legs. " See, Saliva was supposed to sing the theme song of Survivor Series live. Something's come up and they cancelled for tonight." She said. Melanie tilted her head to the side. What does this have to do with her? "Mel, I want _you _to perform live tonight inside Eric Bischoff's precious Elimination Chamber." Steph said smiling. Melanie gasped.

"What!" She cried. Brock stirred in his bed as Stephanie shushed her.

" Mel, what's the big deal? You wrote the song anyway and you've got a terrific voice." Melanie began to breathe heavily. She hadn't performed in ages. How was she going to sing in front of thousands in a sold out arena. And not just any arena. Madison Square Garden. And the millions watching at home…

"I can't do it Steph. I can't sing tonight." Mel said softly. After much persuasion Melanie agreed to perform.

"Great. Now let's get you a make over so that…" Stephanie began

"What? No Steph, I can't go. I have to stay here with Brock until he wakes up. Then I have to spend some time going over the match with him. We have to prepare." Melanie said.

" Oh come on Mel. He's not going to mind. He might even like the idea of you changing your look. I still think he likes you." She said teasingly. "You can really catch his attention." Melanie sighed as she finished her note to Brock. She left it on the nightstand and headed out the door with a very energized Stephanie.

_**Brock,**_

_**Sorry to leave you like this, but Stephanie just told me that I would be performing tonight at Survivor Series. Went to go take care of business. Back ASAP to go over match. Meet me at the MSG gym**_

_**Love your executive manager **_

_**Your Friend, **_

_Melanie_

Brock stood there reading the note over and over. She knew how important this day was! His title was on the line and she went out with her girlfriend? Brock grabbed his title and headed over to the arena gym at Madison Square Garden.

Brock had been waiting for nearly fifteen minutes when Stephanie arrived at the arena.

"Stephanie!" Brock called. "Where's Melanie? She was supposed to meet me here 16 minutes ago!" Stephanie turned around. She had a big smile on her face.

"Don't worry Brock, she's definitely coming." And with that, Stephanie went into her office and left the door slightly open.

" Brock… I am SO sorry I'm late. I'll make it up to you." Said a voice behind Brock. He recognized it as Melanie's tone of voice.

"Well, well, it's about time! Where have you…" Brock began as her turned around.

Melanie's glasses were gone, revealing her big blue eyes. She had on a small trace of make up. For the first time since Brock had met her, her hair was down and her golden red hair shimmered. She was no longer wearing her typical t-shirt and jeans. She was wearing a laced white dress, revealing her long legs.

"I know Brock, I'm sorry. It's just that the band cancelled on us and Stephanie wanted to give me a make over so I don't look like crap when I perform. I wanted to say no but she insisted! We'll get to work right away." Melanie said franticly. Brock continued to stare at her. Melanie sensed that and asked for his opinion. He began to stammer.

" You look… different." He said plainly. Melanie slumped.

"I knew this was a mistake. I should have just kept my jeans and top! I look like a hooker!" She said sadly. Brock grabbed her arm before she could leave to change.

"No, wait, Mel. That's not what said. I mean that in a good way. I was just, surprised. You look completely different." He said reassuringly. Melanie sighed.

"This isn't me. This is Stephanie's sick vision of me. She wants me to be noticed more. I'm not very good at that. I'd rather just be… invisible." Brock brought his body closer to Melanie's. Mel felt slightly tense.

"Melanie. You look… amazing." Brock said caringly. "Please, don't change anything. Stephanie was just trying to give you more confidence with you changing your look and by going out there and singing. Your searching for yourself, and that starts tonight." He paused. Then added, " For both of us." Melanie smiled. She knew she could always rely on Brock to make her feel good. She touched his hand and headed toward the dressing room to shower and change.

3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 

_The Sole Survivor's Beauty _

Journalists from the WWE were calling Heyman all day. When asked about the WWE champion's condition, Heyman defensively answered that despite having broken ribs and coughing up blood all day, his client would defend his title at the PPV. However, Paul stated that he wouldn't show up for the Smackdown house show that night.

Meanwhile inside the locker room, Melanie was grabbing a tissue box for Brock. He wouldn't stop coughing. The tissues he held in his hands were blood stained.

"You need to take it easy tonight Brock. You'll need all of your energy for Survivor Series." Melanie said handing him a tissue. Brock grabbed the tissue as he gazed into the TV screen, where Big Show was bragging about how he destroyed Brock last week, calling Brock out. He had been attacking Brock in and out of the ring. He was trying hard not to loose his cool. He had to listen to Melanie.

" What's the matter Brock? Too busy having your _girlfriend _cleaning up after you?" Big Show said laughing. "When I beat you this Sunday, you'll be too crippled to take care of her." He paused looking down at himself. " But since I'm a _giving man_, I will gladly take care of your beautiful manager, and show her what she's been missing." Brock shot out of his seat and proceeded down the hallway when Paul Heyman attempted to block his path.

" If you don't get away from this guy now, I can't protect you!" Heyman exhorted. "I'm _pleading _with you… put your pride aside! Enough is enough! He's going to rip you limb from limb!" Brock arched over, holding his ribs as Melanie caught up to him and led him back to the locker room. Brock told Melanie about his discussion with Paul about him not being able to beat the Big Show.

"Listen Brock." Melanie began. " I admit, beating Big Show on Sunday isn't going to be easy. But it's definitely not impossible, especially for you." She said helping him settle down on the couch.

"You may not beat him today or tomorrow," Melanie paused. Did she dare tell him her thoughts? " You may not even be able to beat him at Survivor Series." She said sadly. She took his hands in her own.

"But I know you can do it. You _can _beat him. When you do it, is up to you." Brock smiled. She was the only one in the building that believed he had a chance. Melanie drove Brock back to his hotel room. Heyman secretly stayed behind and approached Big Show's locker room where he was just about to leave.

" Mr. Show, I understand as a business man what kind of competitor you are. You have beaten WWE icons like The Rock, Undertaker and Hulk Hogan…in his prime I might add." Paul said respectfully. " And Brock's injuries are all a testament of what you can do. All I'm asking for is a little professional courtesy here, just to back off until Survivor Series." Show pause for a moment before replying,

"You know, the best thing Brock Lesnar has going for him is _you_ Paul. You are the brains behind the brawn." Big Show said as he slammed the door shut.

" You know Mel, you would look great if you would just get rid of those ugly glasses." Stephanie said. Melanie shot her a dirty look.

"Shut up Steph, you'll wake Brock up. He really needs to rest for tonight." Mel whispered. She looked at the clock. It was still early in the morning. In about 12 hours, Brock would be facing Big Show for the WWE title.

"I'm just saying." Stephanie whispered. " You could look incredible for tonight." Melanie shrugged.

"Why would I have to look _incredible_ for tonight? I'm not doing anything special. Tonight is going to be Brock's night." She said. Stephanie glanced at the ground.

"That's not entirely true Mel." She said crossing her legs. " See, Saliva was supposed to sing the theme song of Survivor Series live. Something's come up and they cancelled for tonight." She said. Melanie tilted her head to the side. What does this have to do with her? "Mel, I want _you _to perform live tonight inside Eric Bischoff's precious Elimination Chamber." Steph said smiling. Melanie gasped.

"What!" She cried. Brock stirred in his bed as Stephanie shushed her.

" Mel, what's the big deal? You wrote the song anyway and you've got a terrific voice." Melanie began to breathe heavily. She hadn't performed in ages. How was she going to sing in front of thousands in a sold out arena. And not just any arena. Madison Square Garden. And the millions watching at home…

"I can't do it Steph. I can't sing tonight." Mel said softly. After much persuasion Melanie agreed to perform.

"Great. Now let's get you a make over so that…" Stephanie began

"What? No Steph, I can't go. I have to stay here with Brock until he wakes up. Then I have to spend some time going over the match with him. We have to prepare." Melanie said.

" Oh come on Mel. He's not going to mind. He might even like the idea of you changing your look. I still think he likes you." She said teasingly. "You can really catch his attention." Melanie sighed as she finished her note to Brock. She left it on the nightstand and headed out the door with a very energized Stephanie.

_**Brock,**_

_**Sorry to leave you like this, but Stephanie just told me that I would be performing tonight at Survivor Series. Went to go take care of business. Back ASAP to go over match. Meet me at the MSG gym**_

_**Love your executive manager **_

_**Your Friend, **_

_Melanie_

Brock stood there reading the note over and over. She knew how important this day was! His title was on the line and she went out with her girlfriend? Brock grabbed his title and headed over to the arena gym at Madison Square Garden.

Brock had been waiting for nearly fifteen minutes when Stephanie arrived at the arena.

"Stephanie!" Brock called. "Where's Melanie? She was supposed to meet me here 16 minutes ago!" Stephanie turned around. She had a big smile on her face.

"Don't worry Brock, she's definitely coming." And with that, Stephanie went into her office and left the door slightly open.

" Brock… I am SO sorry I'm late. I'll make it up to you." Said a voice behind Brock. He recognized it as Melanie's tone of voice.

"Well, well, it's about time! Where have you…" Brock began as her turned around.

Melanie's glasses were gone, revealing her big blue eyes. She had on a small trace of make up. For the first time since Brock had met her, her hair was down and her golden red hair shimmered. She was no longer wearing her typical t-shirt and jeans. She was wearing a laced white dress, revealing her long legs.

"I know Brock, I'm sorry. It's just that the band cancelled on us and Stephanie wanted to give me a make over so I don't look like crap when I perform. I wanted to say no but she insisted! We'll get to work right away." Melanie said franticly. Brock continued to stare at her. Melanie sensed that and asked for his opinion. He began to stammer.

" You look… different." He said plainly. Melanie slumped.

"I knew this was a mistake. I should have just kept my jeans and top! I look like a hooker!" She said sadly. Brock grabbed her arm before she could leave to change.

"No, wait, Mel. That's not what said. I mean that in a good way. I was just, surprised. You look completely different." He said reassuringly. Melanie sighed.

"This isn't me. This is Stephanie's sick vision of me. She wants me to be noticed more. I'm not very good at that. I'd rather just be… invisible." Brock brought his body closer to Melanie's. Mel felt slightly tense.

"Melanie. You look… amazing." Brock said caringly. "Please, don't change anything. Stephanie was just trying to give you more confidence with you changing your look and by going out there and singing. Your searching for yourself, and that starts tonight." He paused. Then added, " For both of us." Melanie smiled. She knew she could always rely on Brock to make her feel good. She touched his hand and headed toward the dressing room to shower and change.

3


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

A Winner, A Looser, and the Survivor 

The crowd was roaring in the arena as Melanie stepped through the curtains. The elimination chamber was already lowered, ready for her to perform in it. She stepped into the structure; her heart began to beat faster and faster. The crowd encouraged her to sing, chanting her name over and over. She nodded to the fill-in band as she took a deep breath.

_I -I hear... a voice say, "Don't be so blind"..._

_It's telling me all these things..._

_That you would probably hide..._

_Am I... your one and only desire..._

_Am I the reason you breathe..._

_Or am I the reason you cry..._

_Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...I just can't live without you... _Melanie sang. This was it. The chorus was coming up. She closed her eyes.

_I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you..._

_I breathe you... I taste you..._

_I can't live without you..._

_I just can't take anymore..._

_this life of solitude..._

_I guess that I'm out the door..._

_and now I'm done with you..._

_I feel... like you don't want me around..._

_I guess I'll pack all my things..._

_I guess I'll see you around..._

_Inside... it bottles up until now..._

_As I walk out your door... all I can hear is the sound..._

_Always... always... always... always... always... always... always..._

_I just can't live without you..._

_I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you..._

_I breathe you... I taste you... I can't live without you... _

_I just can't take anymore..._

_This life of solitude..._

_I guess that I'm out the door..._

_and now I'm done with you..._

_I love you..._

_I hate you..._

_I can't live without you..._

_I left my head around your heart..._

_Why would you tear my world apart?_

_Always... always... always... always... _Melanie paused. The arena went dark as a red light shined on her hands.

_I see... the blood all over your hands..._

_Does it make you feel... more like a man..._

_Was it all... just a part of your plan..._

_This pistol's shakin' in my hands..._

_And all I hear is the sound..._

_I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you..._

_I breathe you... I taste you... I can't live without you... _

_I just can't take anymore..._

_This life of solitude..._

_I guess that I'm out the door..._

_And now I'm done with you... _She threw her fist into the air. At that very moment, the crowd gasped as the outside of the chamber exploded, surrounded by fire.

_I love you..._

_I hate you..._

_I can't live without you..._

_I love you…I hate you...I can't live without you... _

_I just can't take anymore...this life of solitude..._

_I pick myself off the floor..._

_And now I'm done with you..._

_Always..._

_Always..._

_Always..._

The crowd applauded Melanie as she exited the chamber to let the Raw superstars fight. When she arrived backstage, Brock was standing there, grinning.

"That was amazing." He said embracing Mel. " I didn't know you were going to perform in the Elimination Chamber while it was on _fire._" Melanie shrugged.

"It was Stephanie's idea. She wanted to outshine Eric Bischoff." Brock nodded. Heyman pulled Brock aside to speak with him, expressing his concern, saying Brock has not been the same since Hell in the Cell. Brock turns toward him.

"Paul, you've been there for me since day one. I've always trusted you. But Melanie says I can do it" He said passionately. "There's not a damn thing anyone can do to stop me from keeping my title. How about both you and Melanie accompany me to the ring?" Heyman sighed.

"I still have the up most confidence that you'll give Big Show one hell of an ass kicking. I will do everything humanly possible to ensure that my client leaves Survivor Series the WWE champion" Heyman said grinning.

As the last piece of confetti and ticker tape fell from the roof, Brock made his way down to the ring accompanied by both Paul Heyman and Melanie. Big Show was in the ring, eagerly awaiting Brock. The bell rang, and the match began.

Over the past few weeks, the crowd had always jeered Brock for his conceitedness. But tonight, the crowd was solidly behind him for the match. Immediately, Big Show begins to hammer away at Brock's injured ribs. He stumbled around the ring, trying to get away. Melanie ran to his side when he rolled out of the ring.

"Remember what we talked about." Melanie said simply. Brock nodded and headed back into the ring, where the hungry giant was waiting. Brock dodged another attack on his ribs. Through out the match, Brock used agility and speed to get Big Show on his knees. Quickly after, Brock executed a German Suplex. Melanie and Paul gasped in unison as he performed yet another German Suplex. The crowd began chanting Brock's name.

Brock then Irish whip Big show into the turnbuckle, or what he thought was the turnbuckle. The referee was in the corner and got knocked down by the whip into the corner. Brock picked up a confused Big Show and performed a belly-to-belly suplex, followed by an F-5! The referee begins to crawl over to the center of the ring where Brock was pinning Big Show. Melanie jumped up and down as Paul Heyman left her side.

The referee counts… ONE... TWO... just then, Paul Heyman pulls the referee out of the ring. Melanie stood up; her blood began to run cold. _What the hell is he doing?_

Brock sat up. He didn't hear the three count, yet Big Show was still down. He looked at Heyman, who backed away from the ring. Suddenly, Brock understood. _Heyman screwed Lesnar._

Brock dashed out of the ring in pursuit of Paul Heyman who was running in circles around the ring, screaming. Paul raced past Melanie into the ring where Big Show was standing in an upright position. Melanie's instinct set off alarms in her head. _It was a trap._

"Brock! No! Listen, Stop chasing Paul! It's a…" Before Melanie had time to finish, Brock shoved Melanie out of the way making her stumble backwards hitting the barricade. He rushed into the ring where he ran into Big Show. He hit him with the steel chair Heyman provided for him. Show lifted Brock into the air and choke slammed him onto the mat. Paul revived the referee, dragging him into position to make the count.

ONE…TWO…THREE "Here is your winner, and the new WWE champion, The Big Show!" The announcer said

Paul Heyman walked into the ring and shook Big Show's hand as he raised the WWE title over his head. Brock began to get up and the two men scurried out of the ring and into a getaway car.

The crowd was silent after what they had just witnessed. Melanie started crawling into the ring towards Brock's broken body. The pain in her head returned as she helped him to his feet. They were face to face in the middle of the ring. _The whole thing was a set up._ All of a sudden Melanie couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. She began to sob.

"Brock, I should have known! I can't begin to explain, I can't, I just…. _I am so sorry._" She said miserably. Brock lost his balance for a moment and shook his head.

"No. I should be sorry. I didn't mean to push you. There was no way you could have known ok? " He said holding her. "We're going to fix this." Brock whispered. Melanie lowered he head in shame and guilt. For the first time in his life, Brock felt helpless. The future was ambiguous, altered because of his loss. _What next?_

Brock touched her face, wiping away her tears. The crowd fell silent as spoke to her

"I'd rather loose the title than loose you." He said. Melanie looked at the floor, soaking in the words Brock had just said to her. _Did he mean it?_ She thought to herself. He had a genuine look on his face. She looked up at him, not knowing what to say. She reached her hand up and brushed it against his cheek. He reached for her hand and took a hold of it with his hand. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her face up to his own. He gently pressed his lips against hers. At first, Melanie did nothing. She placed her free hand on his chest to push him away, but she felt his heart beating. It was beating faster and stronger by the second. She knew then that he meant every word he spoke to her.

The crowd began to cheer loudly as Melanie returned the kiss. She began to see images alternating in her mind. She was in a hotel room with Brock. She felt herself being lifted up and was being thrown against a mirror. She felt blood run down the back of her head. She opened her eyes and broke the kiss.

Brock was standing in front of her. She was back in Madison Square Garden and she had just finished kissing her client. Fans were cheering and whistling. She touched the back of her head. There was no blood, no pain. Brock began walking toward her, but she pushed him away.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Brock asked. Melanie realized what she had done.

"I have to go." She said quickly. She turned around and started up the ramp, leaving Brock in the middle of the ring, speechless.

4


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_Lonely Road of Faith_

"Look Steph, all I wanna know is where Melanie is." Brock said eagerly. "She hasn't returned any of my calls since Sunday. I need to talk to her, and if you know where she is, you need to tell me." Stephanie sighed. The fallout from a pay per view was never easy for a General Manager. Superstars demanding rematches, revenge for some injustice that had happened. Stephanie thought Brock would be harassing her for a rematch with the Big Show.

"Look Brock, I wish I could help you. But Melanie already came in here." She said lowering her head. "She asked for release papers. Melanie quit." Brock's mouth fell open. Stephanie continued.

" She doesn't want to cost you anymore matches." She said. " She might still be here. If you go now, you might be able to catch her at her car." Brock turned around and ran out of the General Manager's office toward the parking lot.

Melanie was carrying a box of her possessions out to her car. She remembered all the good times she had with the company. Tears began to form in her eyes as she struggled to unlock her car.

"Mel… wait! Hold on!" a distant voice said. Mel didn't have to turn around to know it was Brock. She knew he wouldn't give in this easily. He grabbed her arm.

"What's this I hear about you quitting?" Brock asked. Melanie tore him away form her.

"Go back inside Brock, it's cold out here." Melanie said, not making eye contact. Brock grabbed her again.

"You didn't answer my question. Come on, talk to me. What did I do wrong?" He asked. Melanie slammed the door shut.

"You? You didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I cost you the WWE title." She said trying to sound calm. "The title was the most important thing in your life, and I took that away from you. I think it's best if I just leave" Brock ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you joking?" he asked. Brock began to pace back and forth. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. How can you think that any of this is your fault?" Melanie slammed her hand on the hood of her car.

"Brock, I'm fricken cursed! We can't be with each other! It'll just end badly." She said screamed. Tears were running down her cheeks as she continued.

" I don't wanna hurt you! Every time I get close to someone, they get hurt because of me! I loved my mother and she was taken away from me." Brock blocked her path to her car door.

"I need you. Heyman betrayed me. I have no manager, I have no title. I need your help." Brock said helplessly. Melanie shook her head.

"I am sick and tired of hurting the people I love." She said sadly. She gently pushed Lesnar out of her way and left the arena. Brock stood in the middle of the parking lot.

To hear Paul Heyman tell it, the end came for Brock Lesnar at _Survivor Series, _when Big Show accomplished what no other superstar in World Wrestling Entertainment could do: pin The Next Big Thing and win the WWE championship. But as Heyman, Show, General Manager Stephanie McMahon and the Smackdown superstars striving for No. 1 Contendership would discover in the final weeks of 2002, Lesnar was anything but finished.

Stalking the backstage area of the Hartford Civic Center, Brock Lesnar wanted to personally welcome Paul Heyman and Big Show to the first Smackdown that he wasn't champion. He patiently waited for them to arrive. No one dared to look in his direction while he was in the locker room, except Matt Hardy.

"Hey Brock! I just came here to say that I was impressed with your F-5 to Big Show this past Sunday buddy." He said arrogantly. "Too bad your agent had to screw you out of the title. Maybe if you had a few more Mattributes and touched a little more on Mattitude, then you probably wouldn't have suffered such an unfortunate Twist of Fate and perhaps you would be holding in your arms that Melanie Halliwell you've been drooling over." Brock smiled and nodded toward Matt. He patted Matt on his shoulder… and threw him through a wall!

The unconscious Version 1 was certainly in no condition to report Lesnar's assault to The GM. It didn't stop Eddie Guerrero and Chavo.

"Listen senorita, Lesnar is turning Smackdown into a _very_ unsafe work environment ese." Eddie said agitatedly. Stephanie sighed.

"Eddie, things have been pretty hectic around here. Brock has been going through a very difficult time. I'll go talk to him and I'll see what I can do." She said.

Approaching him in the parking garage, the GM began to speak to Brock.

"Look Brock, even though Edge has a title shot against Big Show later tonight, you'll get your rematch." She said quietly. " And I am sorry that Melanie left you, I should have done more to stop her. However, I _will not_ tolerate your actions in the locker room or put _my_ Smackdown Superstars' lives in jeopardy. If you so much as lay a hand on Paul Heyman, the Big Show or any other Smackdown superstar tonight," She cautioned, "then I'll be forced to suspend you." Brock shot a look at her, but she didn't budge. He walked off.

Within minutes of Stephanie's warning, Big Show and Paul Heyman arrived to the arena. Before Lesnar could make his move, Stephanie called him to her office.

"Just a fair warning Brock," She began, "Show and Heyman are headed toward the ring. I have to give the new champion some airtime, and in your recent state of mind, I'm just afraid that you'll fall for Heyman's more than likely attempts to provoke you." Brock stared at Stephanie. _Did she really think he wasn't going to kick Heyman's ass tonight?_

"Brock, I refuse to let a viable commodity to Smackdown hurt himself like that. If you don't control your rage, it _will_ ultimately destroy you." She whispered. "Just repeating my warning, _lay off._" Brock headed toward the door, but not before turning to Stephanie. His voice was cold as he replied. "That's _bullshit._"

Lesnar's music hit the arena as he walked toward the ring with authority. Paul Heyman came out shortly after, wearing the WWE title around his waist and bouncing back and forth as if he were Brock Lesnar. He bounced to the bottom of the ramp and stopped just before the ring.

"I urge fans everywhere to credit my extraordinary greatness that led Brock to King of the ring, plotted the end of Hollywood Hulk Hogan, provided the necessary tools to defeat The Rock at Summerslam and ensured Brock's victory over Undertaker at No Mercy." He said proudly. "But when the monster stopped listening to Dr. Frankenstein, I had to show Brock Lesnar who was boss." He claimed pointing to Brock. Big Show came out and began forged a tear or two.

"Thank you Brock!" Show sobbed, "Thank you for giving me a title shot, and for being so hot headed and helplessly in love, leaving the door wide open so that I could take everything that you had. If only you hadn't driven that hottie away, we could have had some fun!" Brock's blood began to boil as Heyman took the microphone.

"I officially dumped you as my client, but not before I negotiated one extra clause in your Survivor Series contract. And that clause." He revealed, "Is called _no rematch._" Brock felt his blood begin to boil.

Suddenly, Brock's Music hit. All three men looked up as Melanie came out. But she wasn't alone. She rode an ATV down the ramp, toward where the 2 men were standing. Melanie nailed Big Show in the back with a chair. He fell to the ground and dodged out of the way of the vehicle as Melanie chased Heyman around the ring. Steel chair in hand, she took a swing. BAM! She missed Paul's head and hit the ring post. Heyman began running up the ramp with Show beside him, narrowly escaping another chair shot. Melanie turned around and parked the vehicle beside the ring. She got into the ring, where Brock was standing there, smiling.

"I'm glad you came back." Brock said grinning. Melanie smiled

"I'm glad I came back." She said. There was an awkward moment of silence between the two. Then, they embraced in the middle of the ring. Stephanie McMahon's music hit as she came out holding a Smackdown contract in her hand.

"I'm glad you've decided to come back Mel." Stephanie said. "Even though you may think I gave you that offer just to keep you around, that proposal still stands. Are you going to accept?" She asked. Melanie looked at Brock, then at the crowd.

"Yes, I accept." Melanie said proudly. Brock scratched his head.

"You accept what?" He asked. Stephanie immediately answered his question.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to your new co-general manager… Melanie Halliwell!" She said. The fans cheered. Stephanie saw the look on Brock's face and quickly added, "Of course, she will still remain Brock's now full time manager. This is just another job to keep her busy." Brock sighed and congratulated her.

3


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_The Meaning of "Indefinitely"_

"Ok, we need to plan out how you're gonna win back the title." Melanie said. It was one week later on Thanksgiving. Smackdown was at the Carolina Center and Melanie had been speaking about Lesnar regaining his title ever since she came back.

"We may have to resort to interfering in his matches, that way, he'll have to give you a rematch." She said confidently. Brock was barely paying attention. They hadn't talked about their relationship yet.

"Yeah, Mel, I know. Listen, can we talk?" Brock asked. Melanie nodded.

"You haven't said anything about what happened at Survivor Series between us. You can't pretend it never happened." He said. Melanie sighed.

"Brock, I can't really talk about this right now." She started. Brock cut her off

"Then When?" He asked

"Why are you interrogating me? Melanie asked, a little annoyed.

"Why are you being so _stubborn_?" Brock countered. Melanie stood up

"_I'm_ being stubborn?" Brock got up and stood face to face with her. Had it been any other person in the world, and he would have knocked that person out. But this wasn't just any person. Brock lowered his voice as he spoke.

"You already know how I think of you. I think you owe it to me to tell me how you feel about me." He said. Melanie lowered her head as she spoke.

"Even if it's not what you want to hear?" She asked. At that moment, Stephanie came in through the locker room door without knocking.

"Oh sorry Mel, was I disrupting you?" She asked. Melanie shook her head as she left the room. Stephanie's humor changed as she approached Brock.

"Listen." She started. "I can't hold you accountable for Melanie's dealings last week. Her actions were extreme and I've already given her the same warning." She said. "However, I know that if Melanie hadn't come back and took care of Show And Heyman, you definitely would've." Brock laughed.

"So you're going to punish me for something you _thought_ I was gonna do? You're a pretty good mind reader Steph." Brock said smirking. Stephanie took a step closer toward Brock. She showed no fear as she got in Lesnar's face.

"You _will_ listen to me, Brock!" She promised, "If you do anything else tonight, you _will_ be suspended. I guarantee it! Try me!" Stephanie stormed out of the room, leaving Brock in the room, alone.

Paul Heyman entered into the General Manager's office as she hung up the phone.

"Ms. McMahon, how are you?" Heyman asked pleasantly. Stephanie began rubbing her forehead.

"Get to the point Paul, what do you want." She said with difficulty. Heyman cleared his throat.

"As you know, my client was assaulted by _your_ co-general manager last week. There's no way he can compete tonight, much less putting his title on the line against Edge." He said. Stephanie stood up. She couldn't take anymore of his excuses.

"Listen Paul, whatever shape Big Show's in, he _will_ be defending his title against Edge tonight." Her promise to suspend Brock Lesnar if he interfered didn't hold much weight with Heyman, who offered his own guarantee.

"If that ruthless animal attacks either my client or myself, I will sue you. I'll sue your father. I'll sue your whole freakin' family. And I'll sue _Smackdown right into the ground!_"

The match was over. Big Show retained the title. Edge was finished, but Heyman wasn't. Paul screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Show. I want you to treat him like he's _Brock Lesnar_!" Show delivered a chokeslam. Then a second. Then a third.

"Brock, no don't. Don't you remember her warning? No Brock wait!" Melanie said backstage as Brock headed to the ring.

Brock hammered away at the WWE champion. Then, he hoisted him up onto his back and delivered an F-5 in the center of the ring. Heyman ran for his life, bolting to the backstage area with Brock hot in pursuit. Unfortunately, he just missed the agent as he jumped into the back of a limousine that speeded off.

Later, bother Stephanie and Melanie made their way to the ring. Both women were looking very stressed and tired. Stephanie began.

"Brock, you have put me in an awkward position. _I_ am the boss. I don't speak just to hear myself talk, and what I say _goes_." Before Stephanie could say much else, Lesnar made his way to the ring. He looked at Melanie, then at Stephanie.

"Since it's _my _career you two are discussing, you can tell me face-to-face exactly what you're going to do with it." Brock's words made Stephanie out of the ring and up the ramp, where several police officers lined up as a barrier. Melanie stayed in the ring and explained.

"We're not stupid," she told Brock, "we know you can snap at any minute., and those officers are here for your protection." She said, apparently feeling guilty.

"Melanie, what's going on?" Brock asked. "Why are you doing this? You're not afraid of me…are you?" Melanie buried her hands in her face. Hearing the upset fans boo her, Stephanie urged them to understand.

"I didn't screw Brock Lesnar. _Brock Lesnar_ screwed Brock Lesnar." She said from behind one of the officers. Brock stood there, completely unaware of what was going on. Melanie removed her hands from her face. Her cheeks were pale. Her voice was full of regret as she spoke.

"Brock… you're suspended without pay… _Indefinitely_."

2


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_A Deal with the Devil_

"Kurt, I can't really talk right now. I've got more than half of those fans wanting to rip me apart. Not to mention that Melanie is trying to juggle her job and her relationship with Brock." Stephanie said grimly. " I think it's because I've got my aunt flo putting me in a bad mood."

Kurt scratched his head. He was trying to relate. Stephanie gave him a hint.

"Kurt, my aunt visits me every _month._" She said. Kurt Angle's eyes lit up.

"Wow Steph. You're lucky to have an aunt visit you every month. I wish I had an aunt like that. All mine does is send me medicine during the holidays." He said. Stephanie spelled it out for him.

"I had PMS. You _do _know what PMS is, don't you?" Kurt half-heartedly mumbled, "Yeah…pretty much," But as Stephanie left, he wondered aloud, "What the heck does PMS have to do with her aunt flo?"

Friday night. Melanie was in her hotel room. She pressed the play button on her answering machine. All 8 messages were from Brock. 8 in less than 24 hours. Melanie didn't want to speak to him. _I let him down. He was honest with me and I'm just leaving him to rot in limbo. _She thought as she removed her shirt and jeans. She began searching her room for her nightclothes when the phone rang again. _Don't pick it up… it could be Brock._

Despite her thoughts, she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Mel. It's Brock. I'm glad I caught you."

Melanie sighed. He was going to ask her the question again. How she felt about him.

"Mel? Are you there?" Brock said. Melanie panicked

"Brock, I really can't talk right now. I'm working on some paperwork for Smackdown." She said quickly.

"Melanie, we really need to…" He started. Melanie hung up the phone before he could finish.

_She was in her backyard again. The gun was still pointed at her. She dodged out of the way as a shot was fired it was her mother's murderer, trying to kill her. The figure chased her until she came to the edge of a cliff that seemed to have come out of nowhere. At the bottom of the rock face were jagged rocks. The water was crashing up against the cliff. The figure was inching closer and closer. Melanie turned toward the edge and spread her arms. The wind picked up and suddenly she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. She turned her head slightly to see who it was. It was Brock. His face was tranquil and relaxed. He had a small smile on his face. She looked past him and saw the figure coming closer a little more quickly. She turned her head toward the ocean again. The sun was coming up, braking through the clouds ever so slightly. Brock moved his head closer to her ear._

_"You can trust me Melanie. I won't hurt you. I promise." He said softly. Melanie began cry. _

"_I can't. What if I'm not strong enough suppose I hurt you?" She said softly. Brock took her hands in his own and kissed her gently on the cheek. The wind blew more energetically._

_"The hardest part," He whispered quietly, "is letting go." A tear rolled down her cheek. Somehow, she knew what he meant. He spread their arms out, as if they were about to fly. Melanie took a deep breath. She heard a gunshot as they both dived off the cliff. Melanie braced herself for the impact_

Melanie's eyes jerked open as she stared at her ceiling. Another dream. She had the first part of her dream before. She always wondered what it meant. The tire swing, the hooded figure, the fact that she was little again. Some of it was obvious. It was a similar reenactment of the night her mother died. The hooded figure had to be her father. It had to be. Who else? But she had never had a dream about Brock before. Why were they at the end of a cliff?

So many questions.

The December 5th edition of Smackdown kicked off in Miami, Florida. Melanie was in the middle of the ring with Stephanie.

"Steph. I'm asking you to please let Brock tell his side of the story. He doesn't have to come here. I've arranged for him to speak to us via satellite." Melanie said. Stephanie sighed.

"Fine. Put him on." She said. Suddenly, Brock was on the Smackdown TitanTron from his home in Minneapolis, Minnesota. He seemed tired and restless. Almost like a caged animal, waiting to get out.

"Thanks Melanie." Brock said. "And I don't really have any excuses for what happened at Survivor Series. I got what I deserved for associating myself with a slimeball like Heyman." He said passionately. He paused for a moment, looking into the camera lenses. He couldn't see Melanie, yet she felt as if he was looking right at her. Brock continued.

"But I've learned from my mistakes, and now I'm gonna fight like hell to punish Paul and his giant puppet in the most brutal fashion imaginable!" He said glaring into the camera. Just then, Big Show and Heyman entered the ring, pushing aside the two GM's.

"Just so we're clear, Brock Lesnar didn't screw Brock Lesnar," he insisted. "We screwed Brock Lesnar! We enjoyed screwing you! If we could turn back the clock when Melanie came along, when Big Show and I came up with this whole plan, we would screw you _all over again_!"

Melanie gasped. She flashed back to the last time she had that dream of her mother's death. That night she couldn't sleep, her window was open and she had seen the dim figure walking out of the hotel and into a limo. That was Paul going for a ride with Show. _How could she not have known?_ She turned her attention toward the screen where Brock was looking unusually clam.

"Well Paul. I hear there's gonna be a No. 1 Contendership match. The ideas of Angel, Edge, Benoit or Guerrero facing Show At Armageddon sounds like one hell of a title match." He said smirking. " I can't wait to see it… _in person._" Melanie shook her head and grabbed the microphone out of Heyman's hand.

"Brock, no! Stay at home. You're suspended. If you come, your suspension may be extended." She pleaded. Brock groaned.

"Mel, you _flat out_ refuse to listen to me when I try to talk to you. You were my last hope. Now, I guess I'm not even gonna bother listening to you until you give me an answer." He said. And with that, Lesnar stood up, removed his microphone and left the screen, making everyone in the ring feeling very uncomfortable.

Security guards surrounded the arena, preventing Brock from entering the arena. But the following week, Brock was at an autograph signing. The next person in line placed an issue of WWE magazine in front of Brock.

"And what your name?" Brock said without looking up."  
"Kurt." The voice said. " Kurt Angle." Brock looked up. Angle was standing there. He had something to say. They stepped into another room and Kurt began talking.

"Listen, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I'll help you get your suspension lifted if you help me beat the Big Show by being in my corner this Sunday, at Armageddon." Brock raised a skeptical eyebrow. Kurt had to give him a good reason.

"Brock, not only could you get your hands on the agent that screwed you, but you'll be the first in line for a title shot if I walk away with the belt." Kurt said. Brock shook his head.

"I don't know Kurt." Brock said hesitantly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Brock, don't tell me for a second that you haven't thought about you and Melanie…you know. _Together_?" Kurt said. Brock looked up._ Of course I have_. Kurt saw the look on his face and realized he had struck a nerve.

"Well, it's right here Brock. You win the title; Melanie falls head over heels in love with you. You could face an Olympic champion and perhaps beat one? If you help me out, I'll help you out." Brock paused for a moment, then answered.

"If…_if _you can get my suspension lifted…I'll think about it."

3


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_Mission Accomplished_

Inside Stephanie McMahon's office, things were not going well as Paul and Big Show could not maintain their composure. The possible reinstatement of Brock Lesnar petrified them. Melanie got up and silenced the chaos.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled. "As of Armageddon, Brock Lesnar's suspension will be _lifted_." Paul Heyman began to stammer as Melanie stormed out of the room.

"Hello?" The voice said over the phone. Melanie took a deep breath

"Hi Brock. It's Melanie. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? Hi Mel. Good to hear form you." He said bitterly. Melanie groaned.

"Brock I'm really sorry. Really. I never meant to leave you hanging. I just, I just need time ok?" She said twirling the phone cord. No response.

"By the way, I got your suspension lifted. As of this Sunday at Armageddon, you can come back." She said grinning. Brock erupted on the other end of the phone.

"Wow. How did you do it Mel? Was there a lot of fighting? Who did you have to threaten?" He said jokingly. Melanie laughed.

"I just asserted my powers as co GM and I got through to Stephanie! You should have seen the looks on Heyman and Show's face." After that, they agreed to meet at the arena just before the pay per view.

"I don't know Brock, this deal just seems too good to be true." Melanie said with concern. It was the last PPV of 2002, Armageddon. Melanie was drinking a hot cup of coffee, while Brock was too edgy to eat or drink anything.

"How do you know that Kurt's gonna give you a title shot if you help him tonight?" She asked. Brock shrugged.

"How do you know he's not going to? I may never get this opportunity again." Brock said confidently. Melanie took another sip. Why was she drinking hot coffee when they were in Fort Lauderdale Florida?

The TV monitor turned on simultaneously through out the backstage area. A video clip of Brock's match at Survivor Series in New York began to play. Paul Heyman grabbed the ref out of the ring. Brock turned his head away from the monitor. He couldn't bear to watch the same footage over and over again.

"I just don't want an encore of Survivor Series Mel." Brock whispered. Melanie found herself feeling sorry for him. He lost his manager, his title. And through out all of this, when he needed her the most, she rejected him. She was going to make up for it.

"Let's go. We're gonna make an impact tonight… together." Melanie said smirking.

There was no sign of Lesnar as Kurt's match began. The WWE champion began to manhandle Angle, nearly finishing him with a sidewalk slam and bone crushing bear hugs until Kurt mounted the offense from the top rope, hitting a tornado DDT. Angle clinched the Ankle lock, but the struggling giant's kick out sent Angle crashing into the referee. Moments after Big Show choke slammed Angle onto the canvas, Brock Lesnar came in. The Ft. Lauderdale crowd erupted as Brock hit the F-5 on Big Show, and then left the ring as Kurt crawled on top of Show and the official recovered.

ONE…TWO…THREE!

With Lesnar's help, Kurt Angle captured the WWE Championship for the third time.

"Oh my God Brock! That was amazing!" Melanie shouted with excitement. "You completely man-handled Show! An F-5…BOOM! Right in the middle of the ring!" Brock laughed as Melanie simulated the expression on Paul's face as Brock elevated the 500-pound monster for an F-5. Melanie sat back down next to Brock. He was going to become champion again and she would help him do that. They could spend the Holiday season together in peace.

"You've gotta come spend Christmas with me Mel. My mom makes an awesome dinner, enough to fill a small army. She'd love to meet you." Brock said smiling.

"Sure, sounds like fun. I'll be there on Christmas eve around noon."

The snow had just begun falling when Melanie arrived at Brock's home in Webster South Dakota. There were acres and acres of farmland surrounding the cozy home where his parents live and where he grew up. Melanie got out of her car and wrapped her coat closer around her body. It never got this cold in New Jersey. At least not usually. She looked into the window where a Christmas tree stood.

Melanie couldn't remember the last Christmas she had with her entire family. There were pictures, videotapes, but no memories of her own. This was the first time she was going to spend the holidays with a family since then. Just as she was about to knock, Brock opened the door.

"Hey! About time you made it. Crazy snow huh? Come on in! Merry Christmas!" Brock said cheerfully. Melanie had never seen him so optimistic before. She stepped inside and felt a rush of warmth surround her body, and wrap around her. The fragrance of chicken, turkey, ham, and pie made Melanie breathe in. There were kids running up and sown the stairs chasing after each other.

"Those are my cousins." Brock pointed out. "Some are even neighbors. That one is one of my friends kids." He said pointing out a young girl sitting in the corner with a doll cradled in her arms. " Doesn't talk much. My bud and his wife died in a car accident. My parents are taking care of her until social services can find a home for Kristen."

Melanie looked at the little girl again. She had a red skirt on and a white blouse with her blonde hair up in a ponytail. She just stared out the window, as if she was waiting for someone.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my parents." Brock said leading Melanie into the living room where all the guests were sitting around the fireplace, watching TV. A man about half the size of Brock stood up and walked toward them.

"Is this the girl you been talkin' about Brock?" The man asked. Brock nodded and the man shook Melanie's hand.

"Yeah dad, this is my manager, Melanie Halliwell." Brock said proudly. "She's also the Co- General Manager of Smackdown." His father gave a short laugh.

"Well, aren't you the prettiest little lady." He said. Melanie blushed a little. "Better than that little whore you brought in earlier this year, what was her name?" Brock sighed.

"Dad, shush!" Brock said. "That's not important." His father shrugged.

"You're right, what's important now is that you found yourself a little sweetheart." Brock shook his head.

"Dad, she's not my girlfriend." He said. His face was turning red as a woman appeared from behind the kitchen table.

"Oh, I couldn't help over hearing! I'm Stephanie Brock's mother and I suppose you've already met his father Richard." She said pleasantly, as she came over and gave Melanie a hug.

"Come on in! It's freezing out there. Here let me take your coat. You can sit in the living room with the rest of the family." Melanie shook her head.

"Actually, if it's ok with you, I'd like to help out in the kitchen. I always did when I was little, and I wouldn't feel right if I didn't help." She said. Brock's mother smiled even more brightly and turned toward Brock.

"You've got one heck of a catch Brock! You finally brought home a nice woman for yourself." Brock was about to object, but his mother interrupted him. "She's helpful and beautiful! Oh I can't wait until the whole family meets you." She said dragging her into the kitchen. Richard led Brock into the living room where the whole family was.

3


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_ Secrets…Unmasked_

"I remember your mother's music as if she had performed them yesterday." Stephanie said closing the oven. The roast beef was nearly finished. Melanie was preparing the mashed potatoes.

"Really? You listened to my mom's music?" Melanie asked. Stephanie smiled.

"I was a big fan. After Brock was born, I couldn't get him to sleep. He would cry and cry and lord knows if I would sing to him, he'd cry some more!" She said wiping her hands on a towel. "All I had to do was put your mother's music on. It was so soothing. Put him in a good mood. Helped me sleep many nights." Melanie smiled.

"Umm, Ms. Lesnar, can you tell me about Brock? I mean, when he was growing up? He told me he lived on this farm, but he never really told me about his personality." Melanie asked. His mother gave a sad smile.

"You can call me Stephanie. We're all people here." She said kindly. "And no, Brock wouldn't tell you much about himself now would he? Brock's very…different." She said quietly.

"Brock has always been very aggressive. He would always treat others like trash. Very confident." Stephanie said taking the beef out of the oven. Melanie nodded. Sounded like he hadn't changed.

"He was always a tough kid. Anytime he would fall and hurt himself, he would never cry. He kept all his emotions bottled up inside, I wasn't so sure if it was healthy for a young boy to be so full of pride with his own mother." Stephanie began cutting the beef and Melanie kept crushing the potatoes.

"What about with other kids?" Melanie asked. She sighed heavily.

"That was even worse. Especially when he was a teenager. He was always bullying others." She whispered. "Taking their lunch money. The worst part was, he wouldn't always beat them up you know. He would just psychologically break them." She fought back some tears. "He was just so controlling, I didn't understand him! Anytime anyone would get even a little close to him, he would just push them away." Melanie listened closely as she described the things Brock would do. His mother peeked into the living room from the kitchen. Brock was sitting on the couch with his dad and uncles watching a movie. She slowly closed the door leading into the room and locked herself and Melanie in the kitchen. Their only source of light was the oven.

"I wasn't gonna say anything, but I think you ought to know." Stephanie whispered. "I swore I wouldn't tell anyone, but since you're going to be spending some time with your client…" Her voice trailed off as she took off the scarf she was wearing. On her neck, there was a large flesh wound. It looked fresh and was covered with stitches. Melanie looked at her face.

"Brock?" She asked quietly. Stephanie nodded.

"I told him, I told him he should have listened to you, about Mysterio." She said. A tear rolled down her cheek. "We had a huge fight about who he was and I asked why he was so egotistical. I wondered how you, as his manager, could stand such a conceited person. I must have struck a nerve. Next thing I knew…" Her voice trailed off again as she tied the scarf around her neck and unlocked the kitchen door.

"Don't get too close darling." She said stroking Mel's hair. "You don't deserve this kind of treatment. Brock is too dangerous. Sometimes, I think he is just destined to be alone." Melanie sighed. She knew he was aggressive, but his was not what she expected. Maybe he was like this with others, but not his parents, not his own flesh and blood. Suddenly the door opened. Brock was standing there; the light from the fireplace was streaming into the kitchen.

"Everything ok Mel? Mom?" Brock asked. Melanie tried to wipe the sad look on her face. Brock's mother came up behind her, holding the roast beef.

"Just fine Brock. Mel, would you be a darling and grab the rest of the food? Dinner's ready!" She called. Melanie was amazed that she had turned from a miserable wreck to a perky housewife in such a short amount of time. Melanie grabbed the food and headed into the dining room with Brock.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Brock whispered to Melanie. Stephanie had heard him and turned toward her son.

"Brock, you know better than to interrogate our guests! Besides, Mel and I were just having a little 'girl talk'." She said placing the food on the table. Brock nodded and sat down at the table. Melanie noticed the little girl still sitting in the corner, by the window. She walked over to her.

"Hey there Kristen." She said cheerfully. The girl made no effort to acknowledge her. Melanie sat by her, following her gaze out the window.

"You don't feel like eating do you?" She asked. Kristen shook her head. Melanie began pulling locks of hair away from her face. "I lost my mommy too." She said softly. The little girl looked up at Melanie.

"Really?" Kristen asked. Melanie was startled by the sound of her voice. It was weak and small. She reminded Melanie of herself.

"Yes. My mommy died when I was about your age, maybe a little younger." She said holding her hand.

"What about your daddy?" Kristen asked. She sounded interested. Melanie shook her head.

"I don't know where he is." The little girl lowered her head.

"I miss my parents." She said calmly. Melanie nodded.

"And I miss my mom. But I bet your parents would want you to eat and have fun. Just because they're not here, doesn't mean they don't still love you." Melanie said with compassion.

"But I'm still sad." Kristen said. Mel smiled sadly.

"So am I. Maybe if you come to the table, we can be sad together."

2


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_Lesnar's Memory Lane_

"So then Brock runs out of the house, butt naked, hits his head on the mailbox and lands flat on his caboose!" Richard said laughing. The whole table roared with laughter. Even Kristen managed to giggle as Brock turned beet red.

"Dad, I was two. Get over it." Brock mumbled. Melanie smiled.

"I thought your dad said you were twelve!" The table began laughing again as Brock shoved another spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Another half hour later, the desserts came out.

"Ugh, I can't eat another bite Stephanie, I'm stuffed!" Melanie said holding her stomach. She placed a slice of cheesecake onto her plate anyway.

"I'll have to work off this extra weight tonight, otherwise I'll blow up tomorrow!" Melanie said to Brock. He smirked.

"Let's go for a walk then, I wanna show you the farmhouse." He said quietly. Melanie nodded and grabbed her coat as she followed Brock outside.

It was freezing out side. The thermometer read 15 degrees as Melanie entered the farmhouse. Brock rushed ahead of her and climbed onto a ladder and disappeared when he reached the top of the ledge.

"Come up Mel!" He called from the top of the hayloft. Melanie laughed.

"Are you joking? That old thing? It can barely hold you much less you _and _me!" Brock's head peaked over the edge. He had a 'puppy dog' look on his face that Melanie couldn't resist. She wrapped her long skirt closer around her legs as she climbed the ladder.

Once she reached the top, Brock was laying down on a large pile of hay, looking up at the ceiling.

"I used to come up here a lot when I was a kid. I thought it was the coolest place in the world." Brock said. His hands were tucked under his head. He seemed to be very peaceful, his face was relaxed, and there was a tiny smile on his face. Melanie lay down next to him. There was a hole in the roof, allowing them to look up at the night sky. It had stopped snowing. It was an unusually clear night. Melanie shivered.

"Must have been nice to have a place all to yourself." Melanie said. Brock nodded.

"Sometimes, I just felt like getting away from others. You know, just to be alone. I never let anyone come up here. They'd probably think I was some sort of psycho." He said rolling his eyes. Melanie tore her eyes away from the beautiful starry sky toward Brock.

"I'm glad you brought me up here. You're not crazy. I think anyone who wouldn't wanna be up her is." She said softly. Brock turned his head away from Melanie.

"Yeah, well I think I might be a little crazy." He said, still not making eye contact. Melanie put her hand on his shoulder. Just then, Brock's cell phone rang. Brock was startled and sat up quickly, hitting his nose on the wall.

"Ouch! Aw, shit! God that hurts!" Brock said holding his nose. Melanie grabbed his cell phone and answered.

"Hello? Hi Stephanie!" Melanie said. Brock looked at Mel.

"Is that my mom?" Brock asked. He was still holding his nose.

"No. Stephanie…Stephanie McMahon." She said quietly. Brock rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Steph, Merry Christmas to you too. What? Oh Brock? Uh, he's a little busy right now. No Steph, not with me!" Melanie whispered into the receiver. "Listen I gotta go. Yeah, say hi to Shane for me. And Vince. Yeah, and your moth…" Brock grabbed the phone and hung up. Melanie stared at him.

"Sorry." He said apologetically. "I'm bleeding. Can you go get some ice? There's a pack right over there." He said patiently. Melanie crawled over to a box on the other side of the loft. She came back with an ice pack and gave it to Brock. He slammed it onto his nose.

"Aww, crap! Oww that hurt!" Brock cried in pain. Melanie put his head on her lap and gently placed the ice on his nose. Brock couldn't believe how light and soft her touch was. Brock was used to being pushed and shoved and hustled. Never was anyone so gentle with him.

"You are so beautiful, it hurts." Brock said touching her cheeks. Melanie laughed.

" You might be confused. It's your nose that hurts." She whispered. Brock shook his head.

" I think it's my _heart_." Brock said quietly. Melanie sat there, holding Brock in her arms. She didn't know what to say. Fortunately for her, she didn't have time to say anything.

"Brock? Melanie? Are you up here?" A voice said from down below them. Melanie peaked over the edge and turned toward Brock.

"It's your mom, we better get down there. Can you make it on your own?" Brock nodded.

2


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_Let Go_

When they arrived at the house, everybody was asleep.

"I'm gonna turn in." Brock's mother said yawning. "You two can stay up, just don't make any noise." She said. Brock nodded and sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

"I'm not tired, are you?" He whispered. Melanie shook her head and put more wood in the fire.

"How's your nose feeling?" She asked slowly removing the ice pack. "Hmm, there's some swelling. But you should be ok by morning." She said confidently. Brock nodded. They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the crackling and popping of the firewood. Brock removed the ice pack and turned toward Melanie.

"Melanie, do you fell uncomfortable around me?" Brock asked. Melanie looked at Brock.

"No, of course not. Why would you say that?" She asked innocently. Brock rolled his eyes.

"Are you really that oblivious? Do you remember what happened at Survivor Series? And I don't mean the screw job by Heyman and Big Show." He said, raising his voice. Melanie signaled Brock to keep his voice down. He sighed.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just frustrated that's all. I kissed you and we never talked about it ever again." Brock said helplessly. "That didn't mean anything?" Melanie repositioned herself on the couch so that she was facing Brock.

"Brock, you have no idea how much I've been thinking about you, about that night. I've just been in conflict with myself. I… don't have the best of luck with love." Melanie said disappointedly. Brock took her hands.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, I just want a chance. You…you don't look at me like other people do." Brock said softly. Melanie shrugged.

"How do other people look at you?" She asked.

"I don't know." He began. "I think people are afraid of me. They think I'm some sort of animal or a monster or something." He said. His thoughts were jumbled up in his brain. Nothing made sense.

"Brock, I know that people may see that you're aggressive, but…"Melanie paused. "You're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. You have a good heart, even though you might not show it." She pointed out.

Melanie flashed back to her dream._ You can trust me Melanie. I won't hurt you. I promise. _That's what Brock had said in her dream. Melanie had her eyes closed; she was running through the conversation in her head. Her talk with Brock became more vivid as she whispered the words to herself. _"I can't. What if I'm not strong enough suppose I hurt you?_ Mel opened her eyes and saw Brock sitting there, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Brock, I can't let myself go. It's not you. I'm just trying to protect my heart." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I feel like I'm at the edge of a cliff, about to jump. I don't think I trust myself enough to let go. You and me? It's a big risk." Brock swallowed hard.

"For the first time in my life, I can hear my heart speak to me." Brock whispered. "It's like I've been invisible for 25 years and you're the first person to see me. The real me. How can the one thing I'm sure of be wrong?" Brock said sulking. "You said you couldn't let go… that you have to protect your heart. But you taught me that _the hardest part is letting go_. Let go of logic and reason and all the people that don't think we can make it together." Melanie looked into his eyes. He was so full of passion when he spoke.

"Melanie, we have to prove them wrong. Let go." Brock said. Melanie smiled as another tear rolled down her cheek. Brock wiped it away and brought his face closer to Melanie's and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

2


End file.
